Nightshade
by BL00DofTheViNE
Summary: Gaara is a badass: Anti-social, rich, and elusive. Naruto is a nice guy, if a little blonde - literally . School politics, a limousine... alcohol, music, lust and cigarettes all play a part in bringing these two together. AU. Colab with EvanescentCrimson.
1. Another Day in Quicksand

-1**AN:** This story is a collaboration (ie. A joint effort) between myself, BL00dofTheViNE, and my best friend, EvanescentCrimson. This is a Naruto/Gaara AU. They are both like seventeen-ish. They are metalheads. Don't like it, deal with it. That's just the way it is. The title is a reference to In Flames, whose music features in this fic.

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means yaoi. That means gay sex. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY and it is freakin' HAWT!!!! Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Naruto boys, only the limo… Hehe, we also don't own In Flames, though we wish we did… Or Red Helen, but that's cool, cause we're friends! (Google them!!)

**Another Day in Quicksand**

Naruto could here the loud thump of double-base drumbeat mixed with the fainter discord screaming of guitars coming from the other side of the thick cast iron doors. He could hardly hear the bouncer, a brawny old man with far too much facial hair and a couple too many tattoos, explaining to him exactly why - even though his fake ID looked perfectly legit - he could not get into Nightshade, an elite, by-invitation-only metal-club he'd been hearing about a lot lately. People were looking.

He was beginning to lose hope of getting into the exclusive hangout and, having turned to walk away, caught sight of an incredibly long black limousine pulling to a stop by the entrance. A young, skinny but extremely hardcore-looking redhead stepped gracefully out of the limo's single back door and came into the antechamber, where Naruto stood awestruck. The redhead, assuming that Naruto was in the queue, folded his arms and looked impatiently from Naruto to the bouncer and back. Naruto was chilled by the cool gaze now fixed upon him; deep pools of green peering from between perfectly applied, expertly smudged eyeliner.

Naruto, still dumbstruck, didn't move for a moment, which added to the impatient redhead's annoyance. The redhead pulled a face which Naruto assumed to be a sneer and a cocked eyebrow, only he didn't have any visible trace of eyebrows. Eventually, the boy rolled his eyes and, apparently taking pity on Naruto, said, "He's with me" and led him roughly inside by the elbow. The bouncer didn't even ask for the redhead's name or ID, appearing to recognise him by sight.

Once inside, Naruto's ears were assaulted by a medley of aggressive, energetic sounds. He could feel the bass reverberating within his very bones. He plastered a huge grin on his face, amazed at his good fortune… Turning to the boy in order to thank him as well as introduce himself, he noticed that the boy was already walking away. Naruto called "Hey!" after him, but his voice was drowned out by the screaming of the currently-performing band's vocalist.

Shrugging it off, the young blonde strutted off down the passage, meaning to find the bar. After a lot of pushing and shoving to get to the front of the queue, once he'd found said bar, he ordered himself a double vodka, lime and lemonade.

Nightshade was a relatively small octagon shaped hall, tiled floor to ceiling with black marble and slate. In the very centre of the high ceiling, an unlit chandelier hung, surrounded by chains and cages dangling at random intervals. A large stage in the middle of the floor hosted a band, and was surrounded by a cluster of people moshing and other clumps head banging in between. There were staircases leading up to balconies on either end of the hall, where tables had been placed so that people could take a chill-break.

Sipping his drink, Naruto scanned the crowd for anyone he knew, or anyone of any kind of interest. In the dim, smoky haze, it was difficult to make out individuals. Turning to walk towards the closer of the staircases, he walked headlong into the redheaded teen who'd procured his access, spilling vodka, lime and lemonade down his front.

"Sorry-"

"Watch where you're going" the redhead said, looking at his black long-sleeved shirt which was now almost completely soaked. Looking up and noticing Naruto, he added, "You again…"

It was a statement, but Naruto took it as an invitation to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Naruto. Oh, and thanks for getting me in just now. That was cool of you"

"Yeah, I don't really care who you are, now could you get out of my way? I'm trying to get a drink here"

Taken aback by the boy's abruptness, Naruto didn't really know how to respond. He was still feeling guilty about drenching the redhead in alcohol, so he opted for his usual niceness, and offered to acquire said drink for him.

"I can buy my own drink. Now, move!" the skinny teenager demanded.

"No, really, allow me" Naruto insisted with a smile. "What'll you have?"

The redhead sighed and replied, "Fine. Massandra Sherry"

Naruto made his way back through the crowd to the bar, the other teen trailing behind him. "A glass of Massandra Sherry please" he ordered, "and another one of these" he held his now empty glass up.

The barman poured the drinks and placed them on the bar. "That'll be $6 for the vodka, and $1700 for the sherry" the barman informed them.

Naruto almost soiled his pants upon hearing the price. "What? Seriously?!" He didn't even have that much money to his name, let alone on his person.

The redhead shoved Naruto out of the way, waving his card at the barman. "Told you I could buy my own drink" he muttered. He paid for the beverages, having proven his point. He knocked back the sherry in one gulp and placed the empty copita back on the bar top.

Naruto was about to take a sip of his own drink - meaning to drink away the weirdness of the evening - when the other boy grabbed his glass out of his hands and poured it down the front of Naruto's shirt. "Now we're even" he said with a smirk. He then walked away.

Naruto was pissed off, but he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the boy. He was rude, rich, and clearly lacking in social skills, but still Naruto felt compelled to follow him. He followed all the way to the floor below, where the redhead disappeared into the VIP lounge, another area Naruto did not have access to. Thinking quickly, he pointed at the redheaded teenager and echoed his previous reasoning, "I'm with him!"

The bouncer, an intimidating African guy, gave him a look that clearly said, "Beat it, Small-fry".

"Honest! Ask him yourself" Naruto knew he was pushing his luck, but tried anyway.

The bouncer opened the door signalled the redhead over, and asked him if Naruto was, in fact, with him.

The boy sized him up, swirling his drink around (a brandy and coke this time), and replied, "Never seen him in my life". He smiled falsely at the other teen before turning on his heel and walking away with his feminine swagger.

Naruto pulled his wet, orange shirt away from his chest, which it was sticking to, and sighed. "Eeuw" he mumbled.

Naruto left the entrance to the VIP area and went back upstairs to the dance floor. The band that was playing was considerably heavier than what he usually listened to, but they were quite cool regardless. The crowd seemed to love them. The banner hanging above the stage announced them to be 'Red Helen'.

After a couple of songs, the last of which had an awesome circus-ey feel to it, he escaped to the bathroom. After relieving himself at one of the urinals, Naruto took of his hot, wet shirt and left it on the counter, splashing water on his flushed face. He opened his eyes, fully intending to leave the empty bathroom, and caught the fright of his short life when he noticed the reflection of the redhead from earlier standing right behind him in the mirror… Naruto let out a high-pitched yelp.

"I'd like to use that basin" the redhead stated, tapping his foot impatiently.

"There are two other basins" Naruto said reproachfully, becoming quite exasperated with the boy's smug attitude.

"They don't work"

"And how do you know that? You didn't try them" Naruto pointed out, giving the teenager opposite him a quizzical look.

"I own the place, I think I know what works and what doesn't. The repair people will be here to fix them on Tuesday. Not that that has anything to do with you"

"Um, yeah. I'm totally going to believe some fifteen-ish year old owns an exclusive, underground nightclub"

"I'm seventeen"

"Whatever"

"Can I use the basin now?"

"No, you can't"

"But it's my basin!"

"Nani!? How is it your basin? You don't honestly own the place" Naruto argued. "Do you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake" the redhead shoved Naruto out of the way and washed his hands at the basin.

"Why are you so stuck up, man? God" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Because I'm Sabaku no Gaara" the redhead replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and as if it were some unquestionable explanation for his attitude. Gaara dried his hands on one of the cotton towels and dropped it in the laundry basket-thing under the counter. Turning to look at Naruto one more time, he stated, "I'm leaving"

"Okay! Where're we going?" Naruto asked, perking up.

Gaara rolled his eyes again and walked out. Naruto found himself following the redhead for the third time that night.

The pair reached the main entrance and exited the club. Gaara's black limo was waiting for him in the same place it'd dropped him off. He was about to get in when Naruto piped up, "Can I get a lift home?" he smiled hopefully. "Please?" he added.

"How the fuck were you planning on getting home?" Gaara asked, irritated.

Naruto smiled again sheepishly. "Truth be told, I wasn't planning on getting inside in the first place"

"Why did you even come here?"

"Fate must have brought me here" he joked. "Regardless of how I came to be here, I need to get home…"

"Whatever" Gaara said, repeating Naruto's earlier response.

Taking that as permission to get inside the limo, Naruto did just that. It was then that he realized that his orange shirt was sitting on the counter in the bathroom. "Shit! I forgot my shirt" he stated. The limo had already pulled off, so he doubted that there was any chance of retrieving the shirt.

"You look better without it" said Gaara. Naruto had an expression that was something between shyness and confusion. Gaara's pale cheeks suddenly coloured. "I meant that the shirt's ugly" he defended quickly.

"I'm flattered" Naruto teased, laughing.

"Orange, for God's sake" the redhead mumbled. He then looked away, out of the tinted window.

There was an awkward silence. Naruto could feel the alcohol from the night flowing in his bloodstream; all the shooters he'd had while on the dance floor, trying to make up for his lost vodka, lime and lemonades. With that thought in mind, he spotted a bottle of pink champagne in the holder, just out of reach on Gaara's other side.

"Ooooh, champagne! Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning over to reach for the bottle. As it so happened, the champagne was further out of his reach than he'd previously imagined. And so, in his attempt to procure the bottle of alcohol, Naruto met resistance, in the form of a very surprised Gaara.

"Aaaah! What the fuck?!" Gaara yelled. Naruto, shirtless, was sprawled across his lap.

"Sorry!"

"Get off me!"

"Sorry!"

Gaara pushed the blonde teenager off him and on to the long, couch-like seat that ran the length of the limo. "Can you pass the champagne?" Naruto asked.

"Who said you could drink my champagne? We're not even celebrating anything"

"I doubt you really mind. You're just making the process as hard as you are" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at the wide-eyed boy.

"What?"

"I only meant that you're a difficult person" Naruto mocked.

Another awkward silence.

"So where are we dropping you off?" Gaara asked, eager to be out of the company of this fool. And what was worse was that said fool was clearly in a state of inebriation. And so was he. And bad things tended to happen under such circumstances.

"On 9th Avenue. But I think I'll stay at your place… I don't have keys" Naruto said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling at me? This is tragic. You're NOT staying at my place!" Gaara was livid. This night was turning out to be extremely aggravating.

"Aw, but I can't get into my house…" Naruto whined.

"Why is this MY problem?"

"Can you pass the champagne?"

"Oh my God" Gaara practically threw the bottle at Naruto. He crossed his arms and huffed sulkily.

Naruto tried - unsuccessfully - to use his teeth to open the bottle of champagne.

"Are you retarded?" Gaara snatched the bottle back from Naruto. He pressed the switch that opened the sunroof. He unsealed the bottle and popped the cork, sending it flying through the hatch.

"SWEET!!" Naruto grabbed the bottle back once again, poured some messily into a champagne flute, and handed the glass to Gaara. He took a long, deep sip straight out of the bottle before standing up with a foot on each of the seats and sticking the top half of his body out through the hatch. "Get outta my way, I'ma motorist!" he yelled in a high pitched voice.

Gaara was astounded by the blonde's idiocy. With a yell of, "People know this limo, what the fuck are you doing?!" he grabbed the boy and pulled him back into the limo. The area he happened to grab was Naruto's ass.

"Why are you touching my ass?" Naruto asked through laughter. He'd downed half the bottle by now. He flopped back down on the couch, lying on his back, handing the bottle to Gaara. Gaara refilled his flute and drank another glass.

"Down it!" Naruto suggested excitedly.

"Um, no" Gaara replied.

"Come on, right outta the bottle! Do it!"

"That's so uncouth!"

"Wuss…" Naruto mumbled with an evil grin.

"I'm not a wuss!" It seemed that Naruto had struck a chord, as Gaara proceeded to down the rest of the bottle of champagne. Naruto giggled in triumph.

"I bet you're too much of a wuss to stick your head out of the hatch like I did" Naruto said deviously.

"I am NOT a wuss. I just choose not to make a - hic - spectacle of myself" Gaara argued. He had hiccoughs.

"Yeah, whatever. Coward. You're no fun at all"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the more heavily built teenager, taking the bait. "Fine" he said darkly. He got up, peeked his head through the hatch (feeling sufficiently like a moron) and got back inside, where he stood looking victoriously at Naruto for a moment, when the driver pulled to a sudden halt. The vehicle lurched and Gaara lost his footing, falling ungracefully right on top of Naruto.

The two lay in their horizontal position for a moment, both too drunk to move. They didn't notice that the driver had opened the communication panel separating him from the main interior of the limo. Upon seeing his employer's position, the driver closed the panel again and began driving once more. Even though he had already arrived at Gaara's estate, he chose to keep driving around the neighbourhood rather than interrupt what seemed to be an intimate 'conversation', for lack of a better term.

The driver also decided that he'd put some music on in the back, so he put in one of Gaara's favourite CDs - In Flames - and turned the volume up.

Gaara, who was pretty wasted by now, exclaimed "I love this band!" and shifted so that Naruto's necklace was no longer digging into his chin. He moved his body upwards, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm not in this to be a slave" Naruto sang with the song that was playing. His raspy voice along with his warm breath in Gaara's ear sent shivers down the redhead's spine. He was getting really hot, even though his cold, wet, black shirt was still sticking to his skin slightly.

"And then I close my eyes" Naruto continued in a softer voice, breathing heavily under Gaara's weight. He may have been skinny but he was heavier than he looked; Naruto guessed it was lean muscle.

Gaara grinned despite himself. He was quite comfortable, lying on this stranger's warm, bare chest. The skin was soft, smooth and tanned, stretched over hard muscles that contracted ever so slightly with each of Naruto's breaths.

Gaara's head was spinning. He was totally drunk and completely aware of it. But he didn't really care at that exact moment.

Naruto was feeling sexy. He placed his arm around the boy on top of him, putting his hand on his lower back, discovering that Gaara felt sexy too; thin and toned. Naruto inhaled deeply, catching the pleasant scent of cherries and smoke. He didn't normally like smoke or the smell thereof, but it seemed rich and smooth now. He inhaled again, discovering that the fragrance was coming from Gaara's thick, messy red hair.

"Mmmmmh" Naruto moaned into Gaara's ear. The blonde gently nipped the redhead's earlobe, discovering something he'd vaguely noticed earlier that evening: Gaara had several ear piercings and all of them were spiked.

Gaara made no move to object, so Naruto moved his mouth from Gaara's ear to his neck, taking a bit of the soft, pale skin between his teeth and tugging on it gently, placing his lips around the spot. He began sucking the area. Gaara's skin tasted of vanilla, and slightly salty.

Gaara, who had been relatively unresponsive until this point, went into a kind of short spasm and moaned softly. Naruto, having discovered Gaara's weakness, bit slightly harder, producing similar effects.

The redhead was enjoying himself, despite the nag in the back of his mind that was saying, "What are you doing?!" and "That's gonna leave a mark…"

Forgetting that they were on a limo seat, Naruto tried to switch their positions so that he would be on top. He succeeded, but the pair were now on the floor of the limo, squished between the seat and the bar-thing. Gaara had hit his head upon landing, but Naruto paid no mind to this fact as he renewed his attack on the pale teen's already-bruising neck.

When his neck was adequately abused, the blonde pulled the collar of Gaara's shirt down and started on his collarbone. After a few more marks, he tried to go lower, but the shirt wouldn't go further. Gaara, realizing this, started to unbutton the shirt. Naruto, impatient, took over and pulled the shirt open, pulling some buttons off in the process. He didn't care; Gaara could afford a new shirt, and now his pale, smooth torso was exposed and begging to be ravaged.

Naruto took one of Gaara's small, pink, pierced nipples into his mouth and began playing with it, making Gaara squirm beneath him. These ministrations seemed to awaken Gaara's dominant, aggressive side, so he placed his hands on Naruto's chest, waiting for the blonde to remove his teeth from the nipple ring before pushing Naruto off of him.

Naruto, now with his back against the closed panel, gasped as Gaara lunged for him, biting Naruto's neck with the enthusiasm of a lion sinking its teeth into its prey. Gaara snaked his arms around Naruto, digging his sharp nails into the tanned back, starting from the shoulder blades and dragging them down to the lumbar, leaving angry red trails in their wake. Naruto arched his back, bringing the two boys' bodies right up against each other.

Naruto opened his eyes, which had closed at some point. He saw a lithe, feline creature of the highest level of decadence; an exotic beast of the most luxurious beauty. Naruto crashed his lips against the soft, juicy lips of the boy opposite him, and began moving them in a rhythm, yearning to taste the deliciousness that was Gaara.

Gaara parted his lips, allowing the other boy's tongue to slide into his mouth. His mouth was warm, moist, sweet and smoky. It tasted of several rich liquors and cigarettes.

The boys' tongues engaged in a battle for dominance as their hands explored each others' bodies. Gaara bit down softly on Naruto's bottom lip and pulled on it.

Naruto made a deep, guttural noise. Gaara pulled away from their lip-lock and swept his eyes down the tanned teen's torso. He moved downwards and bit Naruto's stomach. He moved further downwards, where this time it was he who met resistance - in the form of Naruto's jeans. Looking up at the blonde, the redhead undid the top button and pulled down the zip. To Gaara's relief, the underwear peeking from the fly was white… He'd almost feared it too would be orange. The blonde's head was leaning against the panel and his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape. He was breathing rather heavily.

With a feral grin, Gaara grabbed the sides of the jeans and yanked them - along with the underwear - down to Naruto's knees. After a second's contemplation, he pulled them further down, first to the ankles and then off completely, pulling his shoes and socks off in the process.

Naruto's erection was standing up hard and tall… at the stage that a cold shower would not get rid of. He was now wearing a necklace, and nothing else.

Gaara took the tip into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and placing his slender hand around the base of the shaft. He swept his tongue up and down the slit a few times, earning twitches and gasps from Naruto, whose fingers had found their way to Gaara's mop of messy hair.

Gaara licked his lips hungrily, lubricating them, before taking as much of Naruto's length into his mouth as he could fit without choking. He began bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, and then increasing the pace. Gaara's nose kept on touching the nest of golden curls. He moved one of his hands to cup Naruto's ass cheek, which he squeezed lustfully, and the other hand to massage his warm, twin orbs.

Naruto involuntarily bucked his hips forward, almost choking Gaara, who recovered quickly and placed one of his hands - the one that was fondling Naruto's ass - against his abdomen to restrain him.

The blonde had a sheen of perspiration over his body, despite the chilly wind coming in from the sunroof. He was struggling not to just grab Gaara's face and fuck it senseless.

Gaara relaxed his throat muscles, preparing to deep-throat. He began breathing through his nose. Deciding he was ready, he enveloped the entirety of Naruto's length. The head of Naruto's manhood hit the back of Gaara's throat a few times, and after a few hard thrusts, he reached his climax. "Aaaaahhhhh!!" Naruto called out, followed by a groan of "Gaara!"

Gaara pulled away from Naruto, swallowing as much as he could, wiping his lips on his sleeve. Naruto was spent and satisfied, but he was not a selfish person; as far as he was concerned, it took two to tango, and he could see through Gaara's tight leather pants that he was still very much needing to tango.

Gaara, who had moved up onto the seat, was looking down at Naruto with greed still captured in his deep, lust-filled green eyes.

Naruto, seizing his chance, moved forward and positioned himself in front of the obviously aroused redhead. In a movement which was far too swift to be considered natural, he had Gaara's pants open, revealing a pair of tight black jocks. These he pulled down just enough that Gaara's thick, throbbing shaft was free from its confines at last.

This, Naruto took in his hand and began to stroke painfully slowly, producing a long, low moan from the lean teenager. After a couple of drawn out moments, he encased the warm, violent bulge in his mouth. Each thrust produced more moans from Gaara, who was lying back against the seat, eyes closed, hands grasping the metal bar that ran the length of the ceiling. Each moan was louder, higher and less coherent than the one before until Naruto feared the driver might hear them, even over the blaring music.

In the back of his mind, Naruto thought that he'd never have imagined giving a millionaire club-owner - or anyone for that matter - head to the sound of 'The Chosen Pessimist'.

After a few feverish moments, with an arching of his back, and with a mighty growl to match anything he'd heard that night (or ever), Gaara came hard against the back of Naruto's throat. The blonde continued to suck as he rode out his orgasm.

Naruto, expended, located his various items of clothing - obviously with the exception of his shirt - and re-clothed himself. During this time, Gaara, who had returned his family jewels to their designated storage area, had fallen asleep (or finally passed out) on the seat.

The blonde, on the verge of passing out himself, knocked on the communication panel and informed the driver that they were ready to go home now… After a moment of contemplation, he gave the driver his own address on 9th Avenue and asked to be taken to his own house.

Before disembarking, however, he wrote his cell-number on a serviette which he'd found in the bar-thing (with an eyeliner pencil he'd found in Gaara's satchel) and left this in Gaara's half-open hand.

**AN:** **BL00DofTheViNE - **In Flames is awesome. The song Naruto was singing along to is called 'The Quiet Place' and it is a great song. Do yourself a favour and let it be the background music when you reread this chapter - which we know you will, because it's sexy and delicious!! Haha.

We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we really really hope you'll drop us a review. I f you loved it, tell us, if you hate it, tell us (but tell us why though, lol) and if you want another chapter, tell us!! Hehehehe he. (^^,)

**EvanescentCrimson - **Yeah… In Flames is quite cool, but I seriously wanted them to have sexy-time to Drop Dead, Gorgeous!! (Right?? Let me know if you agree!!XD)

Aaahm… So it was Rabbits and Chickens festival on this side of the world today, by this I mean it was 'Easter'… So, like, happy 'Easter' all!

Review our awesomeness!!(##,)

**BL00DofTheViNE **- We'll let them have sexy-time to DD,G in another chapter, 'kay?? If that'll shut you up….

**EvanescentCrimson - **Bla. Fine. . . hehe


	2. Touch of Red

**AN:** Thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews (although we wouldn't mind a few more of those). We've decided to continue with this story. The title is a reference to In Flames, whose music features in this fic.

I'm really sorry about typos… This isn't betaed and I type quickly, never noticing my mistakes until the chapter is already posted. Just bear with it, 'kay? - BoTV

You may have noticed the change in the title. We chose the title 'Nightshade' because it's where all the important stuff happens. 'Another Day in Quicksand' was only meant to be the title of the first chapter, which it is, and we couldn't think of a main title quick enough… so there you have it.

**Warnings:** Sex and swearing. And by sex, we mean between boys.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Naruto boys. Also don't own In Flames, nor Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

**Touch of Red**

Gaara awoke in his massive, silk-covered bed; the first thoughts going through his head, 'My head hurts'. He slowly sat up and immediately regretted it. He opened his turquoise eyes and hastily shut them again. It was way too bright. He leaned over to his bedside table and poured himself a glass of water out of the jug that had been placed there by the butler. Gaara drained the glass's contents and poured another. It felt to him like there was a dehydrated demon inside him, struggling for water.

The teenager noticed the two aspirins that were sitting temptingly next to the jug, completely disregarding the scrunched-up serviette that sat on the bedside table. He debated not taking the pills for a moment, what with his history with medication, but eventually the throbbing in his head won out, and he swallowed the painkillers.

Leaning back into his numerous soft, oversized pillows, the events of the previous night began to come to light as Gaara tried to piece together what exactly had happened. He'd been at Nightshade… Someone had spilt their drink on him… That someone had followed him around… asked for a lift home… drunken his champagne in the limo… And he'd had oral sex with that someone. If only he could recall said someone's name. Or even what she (he?!) looked like.

Wait… He remembered medium-length blonde hair – too short to be considered long, but not exactly short enough to be called short – and bright blue eyes. He recalled a strong, toned torso… one with pectoral muscles where boobs should've been. So it had been a guy.

Gaara considered this for a moment. He was proud of himself; he hadn't had a drunken sexual encounter with a woman. He cringed at the very thought. He'd known he had a preference for males ever since the guy from that band – what was his name? – had pulled into him in the VIP room at the club a while back. He hadn't known how to respond at the time, but soon found himself enjoying the unexpected kiss and getting into it. He'd ended up messing around with the older guy a bit (he himself was only fourteen at the time), but nothing serious had happened. He and the guy had exchanged contact details and seen each other at the club a few times when the band played, but eventually they'd just forgotten about each other.

Well, not completely forgotten, apparently, as Gaara was nostalgically trying to recollect the guy's name. Itachi, he thought it was. Yes! That was it. The bassist of the band called 'Akatsuki'. They hadn't played at Nightshade in a number of months.

Gaara sighed. He would have to look for their manager's number and ask them to play again some time. It wouldn't be too difficult; he just had to check if they were still in the database he kept of all the bands that had performed at Nightshade.

The redhead pulled the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He could smell the alcohol still on his breath and the smoke in his hair. He needed a shower. He undressed as he walked into his huge en suite bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his reflection in the mirror above the basins.

The perfect, pale skin on his neck was marred by three dark, reddish-purple bruises. There was another one on his collarbone, another just below that, and one more just above his right nipple. 'Fucking hickeys!' he thought angrily. And the three on his neck were definitely not going to be easy to hide. Unless he wore a scarf. Even though it was midsummer.

Gaara brushed his teeth vigorously after depositing his clothes in the laundry basket and turning the shower tap on. After his mouth felt human again, he stepped into the hot shower to wash off all the scents from the evening before. He lathered expensive, vanilla-scented, moisturizing soap into his skin, enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading over him. As he soaped up his stomach, he suddenly remembered the boy from the night before; he'd had a spiral tattoo around his navel.

With a sigh, the boy realized he probably wouldn't see the blonde boy again. Maybe that was a good thing; he was clumsy, loud, and annoying. But he was also really hot, and possibly gay (you never knew, what with inebriation being an excuse for straight guys to 'experiment'). And hot, possibly gay guys were scarce. Or at least, ones that Gaara hadn't already been with were.

But now, he had been with the blonde. Did that cross him from the list? 'There's a list now?' Gaara argued with himself mentally. He wouldn't be able to call what had happened a one-night-stand if he saw the boy again. He didn't know the guy, or anything about him other than that he couldn't afford Massandra Sherry, and yet there was thins nagging feeling Gaara had that he shouldn't just forget about the blonde boy.

'He wears orange' Gaara's mind threw at him as he shampooed his hair. 'True, but the good thing about hideous clothing is that you have an excuse to rip them off' he argued back. And he did want to rip that boy's clothes off (again).

But what would that entail? Hooking up with the same person more than once… what would that mean for him and that person? Would that make them friends with benefits? He'd had one of those: the sound engineer that he employed at the club – Kimimaro. But he and the blonde weren't even friends. Perhaps he was just over-thinking it.

Once he'd finished shampooing and conditioning his hair, washing his face, and shaving his armpits, Gaara got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, using another towel to dry his hair.

After grabbing his cigarette box and a lighter, the teenager walked out on to his balcony, clad in his towel, and leaned over the railing, the midday sunlight blazing down upon his pale, milky skin.

"Oh look, he lives" a teasing female voice carried from a few metres to his right. Gaara scowled at the blonde woman, who walked over from her adjoining balcony.

"Oh my God, who vampired you?!" the woman yelled delightedly.

Gaara cringed at the sound of her loud voice, which wasn't boding well with his hangover. He lit up a smoke. "Fuck off, Temari"

"Look at that… Six hickeys!" she laughed, ruffling her brother's still damp hair.

"…" the redhead glared.

"Just what did you get up to last night, little brother?"

He continued to glare at the woman for a moment before giving in. He always ended up telling her about his little exploits. They had a bit of a strained relationship, but his sister cared about him, and as much as he hated to admit it, Gaara cared about her too. Enough to have told that Shikamaru bastard to keep his hands off Temari. Not that he'd listened.

"I met this guy at the club last night" he started.

"And?" she encouraged enthusiastically.

"Well, let's see. He couldn't get in. When I let him in –out of pity- he spilt his vodka over me. He offered to buy me a drink, and couldn't afford to pay for it, so I had to. I poured a drink on him…"

Temari shook her head in disbelief as Gaara summarized his story. "How in hell did you end up making out with him after THAT rocky start?" she laughed again.

"He asked for a lift home, and we got drunk in the limo"

Temari asked what the guy looked like, and Gaara described him to her. After his smoke and a bit of chatting about Naruto (whose name Gaara still didn't remember), the sun was beginning to get to the pale redhead, so he went back inside and got dressed, noticing - when he was buttoning up his shirt – that his nipple ring was missing a ball.

*

Two days later, it was Monday again (to Gaara's dismay. He hated Mondays) and therefore time for school. Gaara arrived on his MV Augusta F4CC and parked it in his usual place. He then made his way into the school building, helmet tucked under his arm, and to his locker.

Naruto was busy putting the books he wouldn't need until after recess into his locker, somewhat clumsily, almost dropping his Geography textbook as he tried to put the books he would need into his bag at the same time. He got it right eventually. He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, closing the locker door.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a red-haired, green-eyed, annoyed looking person leaning against the next locker, staring at Naruto as if he'd done something unforgivable.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me. Wait a minute – Gaara? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I go to school here" Gaara replied evenly. He did not look impressed.

"What? No way! So do I!" Naruto said, a huge grin adorning his face. "Huh. What are the chances?" he laughed.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him. He then turned to walk away. That was when Naruto caught sight of the side of Gaara's neck.

"Fuck, did I do that?" Naruto asked.

The redhead turned back to look at the blonde again. He glowered at him for a moment before walking away.

"My bad…" Naruto said sheepishly, more to himself than Gaara, who wasn't listening as he walked with that feminine, lazy gait to class. The only thing Naruto could think as he tried not to stare at the redhead's ass – which looked just delectable in those tight, black skinnies - was 'what an awkward situation!'

Naruto didn't see Gaara again until recess.

From his normal spot under the tree, Naruto saw the redhead walk in the opposite direction from everyone else. It looked like he was heading to the parking lot, where students were not allowed to be at recess. The blonde boy excused himself from his friends' company, leaving Sakura with a confused look on her face.

Naruto followed Gaara to the parking lot. The redhead walked to a nearby tree and sat down on the lush grass beneath it, leaning back against its trunk. He looked up at the blonde. "You're following me. Again" he stated.

"Yeah. Sorry" Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously. "Can I sit with you?" he asked, after a moment of awkward silence in which Gaara had lit himself a cigarette.

"Whatever" the teen replied, taking a drag of his Marlboro.

"So…" Naruto said after taking a seat across from the green-eyed boy. "Weird that we haven't met before"

Gaara thought that it wasn't really that weird. A lot of people went to Konoha High.

"Sorry about your neck"

"…"

"Um… want some peanut butter sandwich?" Naruto offered half his sandwich to the boy opposite him.

Gaara regarded the sandwich for a moment before taking it and taking a bite without saying thanks.

"So…" he said again. "Do you really own Nightshade?"

"I told you that I do"

"That's cool!"

Silence. Naruto chewed his food while Gaara smoked, occasionally taking bites of his half of Naruto's sandwich.

After a while, when Naruto was contemplating getting up and leaving ('What an antisocial bastard!'), Turquoisey-green eyes met blue ones, and Gaara asked, "What bands do you like?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. The two boys entered into a conversation (with Naruto doing most of the talking) about their favourite bands and the music they liked, and things along those lines. As it turned out, they had similar taste in music, although Gaara was into heavier stuff than Naruto, who favoured punk and alternative.

The end of recess was approaching. Naruto pointed out this fact and stood up. Gaara put out his third cigarette. Naruto offered his hand to help Gaara up.

The redhead contemplated for a moment before taking the proffered hand and pulling himself up gracefully, dusting off the back of his pants. The touch was brief, but Naruto felt his pulse quicken. Those hands were so feminine and soft…

Gaara placed his cigarette box back in his pocket, thinking about how the other's hands were rough and strong.

The two looked into each others' eyes for a second too long before Naruto looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. That gaze was so intense.

"Where do you go now?" Naruto asked, needing to fill the silence that had again settled over them.

"What's it to you?" Gaara remarked, beginning to walk back to the school.

"Gawd, I'm just asking"

The teens walked together. When they reached the entrance, Gaara muttered, "Art"

"Excuse me?" Naruto didn't quite catch that.

"I go to Art now" Gaara repeated.

"Oh" Naruto smiled. "I go to English. Come on, I'll walk you to class"

"That isn't necessary"

"So what, I'll walk you anyway" the blonde smiled warmly again. He was much too smiley for Gaara to feel comfortable with.

The blonde and the redhead walked side by side up the stairs to the third floor. Naruto didn't even know where the Art class was. When they reached the class, Gaara stopped. Naruto turned to say goodbye.

"Well, see ya around, Gaara". There was that smile again.

"Yeah…" the skinnier teen kind of grunted.

"It's Naruto, by the way. In case you didn't remember. I'm not saying that you didn't! I just thought… Well, yeah. Bye!" Naruto hated it when he babbled. He turned and made his way all the way back down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"Naruto! Where were you all break?!" Sakura demanded, the minute he sat down next to her at his seat at the back of his English class.

"I was… attending to some matters" he said uncertainly.

"Oh?" she replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Private matters" he added, meaning for her not to bug him for details. Naturally, she wanted to know more.

"What private matters could YOU possibly have to attend to?" she inquired.

"Drop it, okay?" he said, blushing.

"You two at the back there! Settle down!" the teacher said loudly, pointing his pen in the direction of the two friends.

"Sorry Professor Hatake" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. The pink-haired girl had no choice but to 'drop it'. For now.

*

The week passed without much interaction between the pair of teenage boys. Sakura was watching Naruto like a hawk. For some reason, he just didn't want to tell her about Gaara. He felt almost… possessive… about the redhead.

Their paths crossed a few times in corridors, where Naruto smiled and Gaara either nodded politely or simply glared.

It was Friday again, and the marks on Gaara's neck and torso had finally faded to his normal milky pallor.

Naruto had English last period, which was the same time that Gaara had Art, he'd noted. He managed to shake Sakura off, and as soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Naruto ran to the bottom of the staircase.

After several minutes, the redhead finally emerged, walking lazily as per usual, his 'Slipknot' backpack hanging low on his back. "Hey, Gaara" Naruto greeted, smiling cordially.

"Hello" Gaara muttered, not stopping, but continuing his slow walk to the parking lot. Naruto began to walk beside him.

"How're you?" the friendly blonde asked.

"Fine" the unfriendly redhead responded.

"That's good! I'm fine too, you know…" Naruto teased.

"Fascinating" Gaara remarked sarcastically.

"Uh… Listen, I have something for you" Naruto said, blushing slightly.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow in mild interest. "Is it my nipple ring ball?" he asked.

"What? Why would I have that?" the blue-eyed boy asked in confusion.

"Well, before our… encounter… I had it, and afterwards, I didn't" Gaara explained.

Naruto blushed heavily this time. "I hope I didn't swallow it" he joked. "Anyway. Here" he handed Gaara a plastic CD case from out of his bag.

Gaara took the case and opened it, seeing a CD with no writing on it to indicate what its contents might be. "What's on it?" he asked.

"Drop Dead, Gorgeous" Naruto informed him. That was one of the bands Naruto had mentioned liking, whom Gaara hadn't heard of. "Give it a listen, 'kay?"

They'd reached the parking lot. Gaara placed the CD case into his backpack. "Shit, I forgot my helmet in my locker" he said in quiet annoyance.

"You ride a bike?" Naruto asked, surprised. That was hot. "Which is it?"

There were a total of three motorbikes parked in the lot. Well, one was a Conti 125cc scrambler.

Gaara pointed a gloved finger at the black MV. "That's the one" he mumbled.

Naruto walked over to it and stared in awe at the majestic vehicle. "Fuck, it's gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"I know" Gaara replied. "1078cc engine" he added. He didn't sound boastful; he was merely stating a fact.

"Wow. I love to have one of those between MY legs" Naruto said, laughing. "Come, let's get your helmet"

The two walked back to the school and to the lockers. Gaara retrieved his helmet. Well, I gotta be going. The other way. So… I'll see ya" Naruto said, with an almost sad smile. The sight jarred Gaara – it didn't suit Naruto. He liked the bright, sunshiney smile, although he'd never admit it.

"Bye" Gaara said monotonously.

"Drive safely" Naruto advised. Gaara frowned slightly. And then Naruto kissed him.

It was a brief, unexpected kiss, not much more than a peck, but it was on the lips. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto blushed, about to apologize – he hadn't planned on doing that – but didn't when he realized he wasn't sorry.

"Bye" Naruto said, and took off in a quick stride towards the other entrance to the school.

*

That night, Gaara got in the limo to be dropped off outside Nightshade like he did every Friday night. The club was relatively far, so Gaara tapped on the communication panel. He gave the driver the CD that Naruto had given him.

There was a beautiful, distorted piano introduction that went on for nineteen seconds before a heavy melody with fast, irregular drumming and screaming guitars kicked in – the stylistic element of post-hardcore.

"See through the wreckage, into the fire" the vocalist screamed. Gaara liked it.

After a few songs, which Gaara was really getting into, the limousine arrived at their destination and the driver got out to open the door for the teen. He stepped out languidly.

The bouncer nodded at Gaara with a familiar nod and a small, affectionate smile. The redhead was about to go inside, but then he stopped. "Ibiki" Gaara said.

"Yeah?" the old, brawny man answered, looking at the young man with interest. Gaara hardly ever stopped for conversation.

"I need you to add someone to the guest list"

"Of course. Name?" Ibiki picked up the clipboard and a pen.

"Naruto"

"Surname?" the bouncer inquired, scribbling the first name at the bottom of the list.

"I have no idea. If some blonde idiot wearing orange shows up, that's him" Gaara stated.

"Ah. Okay"

Gaara entered the long, dark passageway that led to the main room, the music audible. These walls were so familiar to him; this place felt like home. He had a feeling Naruto, a.k.a. the Blonde Idiot Wearing Orange, would come to Nightshade tonight. He didn't know why, but he could just feel it.

An hour later, Gaara was sipping on his brandy and coke in the VIP lounge, and even over the blaring music, he could hear a certain voice shouting.

"I'm not trying to get in. I just wanna know if he's in there!" Naruto yelled at the African bouncer guarding the VIP room.

"And why should I tell you that, you little punk?"

"Just…Arrrgh! Asshole!"

"What's that, boy?" Gaara could just picture the bouncer standing up to his full, intimidating stature and looming over Naruto threateningly. With a sigh, the club-owner got up and opened the door.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin immediately spreading over his features.

"It's okay, Tiny. Let him in" Gaara said to the bouncer. Naruto raised his eyebrows… That guy was anything but tiny.

Naruto stepped into the room with a sense of complete smugness. He wanted to hug Gaara, but resisted the urge – unlike earlier that day when he'd kissed him. The blonde looked around the room momentarily, and at the small groups of people sitting or standing in various locations around the room. It had its own bar. There couldn't have been more than maybe twenty five people in total.

Gaara led Naruto to the large, exquisite couch he'd been lounging on moments before, a smoke in hand. Naruto waited for Gaara to take a seat before sitting himself down on the other end. The redhead put his feet up on the couch, taking a long look at Naruto. He took in his appearance.

The boy's hair was actually styled for once, and it looked good. His skin was tanned and his eyes bright, as usual. He had on dark, well-fitting jeans with… as Gaara predicted, an orange and black T-shirt.

Gaara, this time, was wearing red and black tartan skinnies with a loose black vest (also referred to by some as a 'wife-beater').

Naruto looked uncomfortable and was gripping his glass of vodka, lime and lemonade tightly.

"Please, make yourself at home" Gaara said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Naruto smiled, not picking up on it, and put his drink on the glass coffee table before leaning back into the comfy couch, settling in nicely.

"So… What're you doing here?" Gaara asked, killing his finished cigarette and picking his box up from said coffee table.

"Just hanging out" Naruto replied. "I have fond memories here" he joked.

"I see" Gaara said. "Smoke?" he offered.

"Not normally, but I guess I could give it a try" Naruto said, smiling again. He did that a lot.

Gaara regarded the boy opposite him for a moment. He pulled another white cylinder out of the box. The blonde observed silently as the redhead lit the smoke. He seemed to contemplate for a short moment before offering it to Naruto.

Naruto gingerly took the cigarette and held it between his index finger and thumb – the way Gaara held it – and sucked on the end with the filter. His throat burned and he began spluttering and coughing.

"How uncouth" Gaara commented, smirking slightly. Naruto wasn't sure what to do with the cigarette… He sure as hell didn't want it. It tasted gross. He offered it back to Gaara, who took it back and began smoking it as if nothing had happened.

"That tastes awful" Naruto commented, picking.

"I find it quite delicious" Gaara replied, taking a particularly deep drag and exhaling a moment later a cloud of grey smoke.

"It tastes better in your mouth" Naruto blurted. He blushed. He hated it when he said stupid things, which was unfortunately pretty often.

Gaara merely looked at the blue-eyed teen.

"Hey, are we gonna, like, talk… about what happened last Friday?" Naruto enquired nervously. He kind of felt like they should talk about it.

"If you wish, then I suppose"

"Um. Okay" Naruto smiled shyly. Where to begin? How did one broach the subject? 'Thanks for the blowjob'? He thought not. "Well, sorry for ruining your shirt"

"You already apologized"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Naruto grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I dunno, Gaara. I guess I don't regret spilling my drink on you, or following you around, or getting into your limo. 'Cause I had a great time"

"Hmph" Gaara huffed.

"And so did you, right?"

"…"

"Yeah, I know you did" Naruto laughed, somewhat triumphantly.

"You owe me a nipple ring ball" Gaara said. Naruto laughed loudly, enjoying Gaara's sense of humour. Even though the redhead's face was dead serious.

"Yeah, I know that too" he chuckled. So the conversation was not as awkward as he'd feared. Until his mouth ran off again. "You're fucking hot" he said sincerely.

"I know" Gaara said stoically. After a deep breath, he spoke again. "Naruto" it was the first time he'd said his name aloud, and Naruto loved how it sounded. "You are aware that I was very drunk when we… well, that night?"

"Oh yeah, I'm… aware… of that" Naruto nodded to enforce the point. "I was too. To be honest, I don't normally make moves on guys"

"You're straight then?" Gaara asked, tonelessly.

"Gaara" Naruto said quietly, leaning forward towards the redhead. "I put another man's cock in my mouth," he whispered, "and I liked it… I think that indicates I'm not straight"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "It doesn't make you gay either"

"It makes me confused… but not really. I try not to over-think it" Naruto smiled again and picked up his drink, downing the rest. He decided that he wasn't going to get wasted tonight; he was going to enjoy himself soberly.

"I'm gay" Gaara stated without any trace of hesitance, shame, or any emotion for that matter. It was just a fact; not positive, not negative. Simply neutral and natural, like the colour of one's skin. I t couldn't be helped.

"I figured. So you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"No, Naruto" there it was again, the sensual way he said the name. Naruto shivered, despite the heat.

"Awesome, 'cause I'd feel really shitty if you'd cheated with me. That's not cool at all" the boy in orange stood up. "Come with me"

Gaara didn't much like being bossed around, but stood up anyway. "Where to?"

"Somewhere where there are less people"

Naruto ended up following Gaara, as he didn't know where the 'private' spots were and Gaara obviously did. They got to the bar in the main room, where Gaara slipped behind the counter, a few people at the bar greeting Gaara cheerfully. The barman smiled. Naruto followed the redhead behind the bar and up the wooden staircase that was located behind the numerous alcohol racks.

The boys went upstairs to an untidy office-like room with a couch similar to the one in the VIP lounge.

"Happy now?" Gaara asked, turning to look into blue eyes.

"Aw, you care about my happiness" Naruto teased. "Yeah, this is better" he said hastily when he saw Gaara's un-amused expression.

The awkward silence overrode the muffled sound of the band below.

"So…" Naruto said.

"So?"

"What the hell. I'm just gonna do what my gut tells me" Naruto mumbled, taking a step forward. He placed his hands on Gaara's waist, looking into his sea-foam eyes, and pulled in to him.

Gaara didn't respond, but he also didn't pull back. Naruto pressed his lips against Gaara's a little more forcefully, and Gaara gave in, beginning to move his soft lips with the other teenager's slightly chapped ones.

After a short while, Gaara moved his hands to rest on Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped at the somewhat tenderness of the gesture, allowing the redhead to insert his tongue into the other's mouth.

The kiss deepened, slow at first before gradually increasing in pace. Gaara enjoyed the feel of Naruto's warm lips on his, and his warm calloused hands on his small waist, and his warm neck beneath his fingers. Naruto represented warmth to Gaara.

Gaara was cold, and Naruto warmed him up. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that they didn't have an excuse this time; no blanket of 'inebriation' to justify their actions. But the gentle, almost loving movement of Naruto's hand stroking Gaara's lower back pushed the thought further into the depths of his brain.

Naruto slid his hand beneath the waistband of Gaara's underwear – which was peeking out – to feel his ass. It was a tight fit as Gaara's pants were so fitted. The skin felt lush and smooth. He gave it a squeeze, earning an unexpected yelp from the redhead. Naruto smiled into their kiss, doing it again. With his other hand, he unzipped Gaara's fly, giving him more space to move. He slowly slid the hand down the front this time, his fingertips grazing the fiery red hair that hid under the black underwear. Gaara leaned his body into Naruto's touch, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

A man's voice, coming from the doorway, startled the two into jumping apart. "Oh God, my eyes! Get your hands off my brother's ass!"

**AN: **Sorry about the cliffie. Hope you enjoyed the attempt at non-sexual encounters. I'm thinking of turning this into an actual story with an actual plot and actual character development… but still with lots of sexy time! I need to consult EvanescentCrimson, however. He unfortunately wasn't present during the writing of the chapter, but you can look forward to some hotness from both of us in chapter three. I would love to hear your opinion. Lots of love, BL00DofTheViNE


	3. Dialogue with the Stars

**AN****:** Sorry for the wait. We've written up to halfway through chapter five, so updates will come sooner for a few chapters, hopefully.

**Warnings:** Sex and swearing. And by sex, we mean between boys.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Naruto boys. Also don't own In Flames, nor Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

**Dialogue With The Stars**

A man's voice, coming from the doorway, startled the two into jumping apart. "Oh God, my eyes! Get your hands off my brother's ass!"

"Kankuro" Gaara acknowledged the man tonelessly while zipping up his fly.

Naruto's blush deepened, if possible. 'Wait… Did that guy say BROTHER? Could things get any more awkward?' he thought.

"Gawd, Gaara, must you do this in MY office?" the brunette asked in annoyance, putting a stack of papers down on his desk.

Gaara didn't reply, instead choosing to sit on the couch and fold his arms.

"I got work to do, could you fuck off?" Kankuro asked, not even acknowledging Naruto's presence.

"Whatever" Gaara replied, getting up and walking out. Naruto followed without a second's hesitation.

When the two emerged at the bottom of the staircase, the barman said to Gaara, "That was quick"

Gaara sent him a scowl as he slipped around the side, out of the bar. He felt a hand on his forearm. He turned to look at Naruto.

"That was your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's Kankuro"

"Are we like, in trouble now or something?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You're grounded" Gaara replied.

Naruto caught the sarcasm this time. He even cracked a smile in relief. "That was bad" he sighed.

"Hn"

"So what now?"

"…" Gaara pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began typing furiously. Naruto stood around awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do or say. "I'm leaving" Gaara eventually said, depositing his phone in his back pocket.

"Wha-? Already?" the blonde said incredulously.

"I need to… think" the teal-eyed teen said vaguely, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Naruto suddenly felt a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. "Look, Gaara, I'm confused too. I mean, I didn't know I like guys" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

It was Gaara's turn to feel annoyed. "Well I've always known I like guys. What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto was slightly taken aback. For some inexplicable reason, he took offence. "You mean you've hooked up with other guys?"

"Don't be naïve, Naruto"

"Oh"

Gaara whipped his mobile device out again. "I'm leaving" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, you need to think. Whatever. Can I go with you?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to think if you're making your overwhelming presence known?" the redhead began to walk towards the exit.

Naruto followed Gaara out to the street, where the two embarked the long, luxurious, black vehicle.

The ride was silent for a few moments, until the Drop Dead, Gorgeous album from earlier began playing again. Naruto smiled despite himself.

"So what're we gonna do at your place?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Who invited you to my place? You can go home, thanks" Gaara said in annoyance, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"Aw, don't be that way"

"I am that way. Take it or leave it" the pale teen quipped back.

"I'll take it" Naruto replied, finally catching Gaara's eye. Pools of blue poured into teal and there was an unspoken understanding. One that said, 'There is much to be discussed'.

Gaara was the one to move forward this time, sitting seductively on Naruto's lap, facing each other. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, his unlit cigarette between his fingers. He brought his lips down on the other teen's. Unlike the last time, it was slow; gentle; chaste.

Naruto didn't try to deepen the kiss for a while, keeping it sensual and sweet. There was no rush now.

Eventually the kiss intensified, before Gaara finally pulled away and moved so that he was sitting beside the blonde. He pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. Naruto's smile just wouldn't go away.

"This feels different" Gaara spoke up when his cigarette was almost done. Naruto knew he was referring to their earlier chat, and what Gaara needed to think about.

"You're telling me" Naruto agreed, nodding for emphasis.

"I'm not a people-person" the redhead said, seemingly randomly, but the blonde knew better; it was, to some extent, an apology, or at least some kind of explanation.

Even though Gaara had stated the obvious, in Naruto's opinion, he was still somewhat touched. "I know" he smiled gently. "And that's fine. I'm totally a people-person, so we even each other out"

Gaara scowled. Naruto laughed. "That's a look you've definitely perfected" the blue-eyed boy said. 'I could get used to getting looked at like that' he thought fondly. Gaara's expression softened; it now looked almost tender and a tad embarrassed. Naruto positively loved the faint blush that briefly coloured the pale teen's cheeks.

The car came to a stop, and the two teenagers disembarked. Naruto could only gape in awe as he took in the beautiful property that was the residence of Gaara.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Gaara muttered, showing the blonde the way in.

"Wow"

Gaara, who was already halfway to the massive house's equally massive entrance, turned to see why Naruto suddenly wasn't beside him. The blonde was still standing at the gate, gaping. "…?"

"Yeah, sorry" said Naruto, who was now learning to read Gaara's intricate body language. He made his way up the tiled drive and joined Gaara in the exquisite, spacious entrance hall. Here, he stopped to gape some more.

"Wait here" Gaara instructed, walking up one side of the twin-staircases that left the hall. Naruto, hoping it was okay, took a seat on one of the plush leather couches set against the far wall. In Gaara's absence, he began to look around at all the lovely framed artworks upon the walls; the elegant mahogany grand piano standing majestically on a dais in one corner of the room; and the marvellous multi-tiered chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, three storeys above.

Quite suddenly, a phone rang, breaking the suffocating silence. Naruto looked for the source of the shrill, echoing ringing and then, finding it on a crystal coffee-table near the stairs, picked up the old-fashioned receiver unsurely. "Uh, hi. The butler speaking"

"If my butler answered the phone like that, I'd personally kill him…" Gaara said - with a tone of mock annoyance - from the other side of the line.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed. "How're you?"

"Idiot." Gaara replied. "I'm outside. Back yard. Come find me" then the phone went dead and Naruto could hear the monotonous dial-tone. He realised, as he was about to ask how to get to the back yard, that he'd been hung up on.

Naruto, thoroughly caught off-guard by this sudden demand, paced the considerable length of the entrance hall a few times before heading down a passage that left the room between the staircases. The long hallway ended in a choice between two doors - one, he discovered, revealed an enormous billiard room. Behind the other, upon inspection, he found an indoor pool with a steaming hot tub in the corner nearest the door. At the end of this room, another passage could be seen. Keeping the hot tub in mind for later, Naruto followed the second passage. This passage he followed to its end, somewhere much further down the house, where he found a large double-doorway. The doors were unlocked, and he discovered that they led outside.

Outside being a very broad term. The 'back' yard consisted of several levels (and acres, probably) of manicured lawns, gardens, greenery and pathways. At the centre of all this, however, was a vast hedge-maze.

The maze was lit on the inside by lights which ran along the floor. Even with the lighting, the middle of the maze was a long way off, and hardly discernable from where Naruto stood, looking into the maze diagonally from above. He decided that this was probably where Gaara would be waiting.

When he reached the arched entrance to the shaped maze, his suspicions were proven quite correct as he found a black leather bike jacket draped over a short hedge. In the distance, or at least he thought so, he could hear music playing.

Naruto ventured through the entrance and made his way into the maze, taking a few random turns, making sure to keep moving further into the maze, avoiding going in circles. Eventually, he found a thin black jersey. Gaara was, as Naruto had suspected upon finding the jacket, leaving a trail. Later, he found a black and white sock.

Naruto delved further into the dark confines of the maze, following the distant sound of music as his guide. Every now and then he stumbled on a random statue or fountain, or some other interesting decoration, but no more clothing. He was beginning to get a bit disheartened; the music seemed to be changing in volume every few minutes, when he suddenly fell flat on his face, having tripped over…

A shoe; Gaara's black military-issue combat boot.

He thought that he must be getting close, so he picked up his pace. Not very far ahead of where he'd tripped over the shoe, he found a pair of dark tartan skinnies. Excited, Naruto basically ran the next few passages.

Finally he found the final clue: a sleek black leather jock-strap. This, he picked up and proceeded with. The music, which he identified as Drop Dead, Gorgeous' 'Two Birds, One Stone', was definitely louder now than it had been at all so far.

Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his brain in anticipation of finding his beautiful redhead. He could just imagine the sleek, toned body… free of the restrictions of clothing. Soon blood was rushing to his groin too.

"You'll sleep in hell", could suddenly be heard, very clearly to Naruto's left. He turned into the last opening, where his eyes were assaulted with an image of absolute perfection.

Gaara was sitting on the lip of a small fountain, leaning backwards over its edge. Little droplets of water sprayed onto his lower back and his hands. His head hung back casually, red hair splaying messily everywhere; his eyes closed and his plump lips parted.

Naruto drew in a breath as he let his eyes wander over the lithe body of the teenager before him. The moonlight illuminated Gaara's pale skin, which seemed to glow with a faint candescence. His slender feet hung casually, barely touching the marble pedestal upon which the fountain stood. Naruto's gaze travelled up the smooth, shapely calves to the long, lean thighs, to the gentle curve of Gaara's perfect ass – squished adorably against the edge of the fountain – and to the slightly arched lower back, noting the small dimples. Next, he took in the sharp shoulder blades, the slightly protruding larynx, and once again, those deliciously luscious lips. Naruto was startled to meet a cool, steely gaze.

"So nice of you to… finally… join me" Gaara murmured lustfully, turning his body to face his companion.

"Gaara" Naruto breathed, his arousal now straining to get out of his pants.

"That's my name… Now… Come here so I can make you scream it"

Naruto almost stumbled in his haste to cover the small distance between them, discarding his orange tracksuit top along the way. Two sets of lips crashed against each other, almost sending the pair backwards into the waters of the fountain.

Gaara placed his small, feminine hands on Naruto's clothed chest, gently pushing him away. "Eager, I see" he said with smirk. Naruto grinned, taking a step back before pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the grass. He resumed his place right up against Gaara's body, pressing his lips against the redhead's once more.

The two kissed deeply for a few moments. Naruto's warm, rough hands roamed all over Gaara's pale, cool skin. Gaara broke the contact between their mouths to draw breath before placing his lips upon Naruto's neck. He kissed the tan skin, sucking on it in the most erotic manner, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

Naruto's fingers entangled themselves in a mess of scarlet hair, tugging the strands. He felt Gaara's hands fiddle with his belt buckle, undoing it and unzipping his fly. Naruto stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. He smiled again as his blue eyes met teal ones, clouded over with lust.

Gaara licked his lips seductively and stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's neck, and another on his stomach, tracing the ink of the blonde's tattoo softly. Naruto giggled slightly - he was ticklish. He was also extremely horny, however, and that was kind of preoccupying his mind. The God in front of him was an image of perfection; he was six levels of sexy.

Gaara's fingers slipped inside Naruto's boxers, eliciting another shiver. He swept his tongue over Naruto's collarbone. He bowed his head down to capture Naruto's pert nipple between his teeth, sucking on it gently and sexily. Naruto moaned quietly as he arched his back, placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders and digging his short nails into the soft skin.

The redhead trailed his tongue down Naruto's chiselled torso as he knelt before the lusty blonde, slowly taking his boxers with. Naruto's arousal, at this point, became more than perfectly clear – not that it hadn't been before.

Naruto, positively bursting with anticipation, moaned at the feeling of cool air on his now exposed groin. Without much hesitation, the redhead began to ravage his blonde companion's blonde companion. After a very short while, however, he pulled back and proceeded to tease Naruto playfully, if agonisingly, swirling his tongue slowly around the blonde's attentive shaft.

After a few torturously pleasurable moments, most of which Naruto spent moaning loudly, Gaara withdrew. He turned away to grope around in the shadow of the fountain, leaving Naruto to stand and gape, resenting the sudden loss of contact. Gaara, however, didn't take long to find what he was looking for, and when he turned back to Naruto, he had a nondescript white tube in his hand.

Gaara stood up and walked slowly around Naruto, wrapping him in a loose embrace from behind and leaning them both forward until Naruto was forced to place his hands on the lip of the fountain to steady himself and stay standing. The blonde could feel Gaara's firm, warm manhood pushing against his inner thigh.

Naruto, lost in the ecstasy of what he knew, or highly expected, was about to happen, absent-mindedly noted the change of song which had occurred.

"Stab me directly in my heart" he heard the tube opened. "Watch me bleed. I'm lying at your feet" he felt the cool gel being gently applied. "Dying… Living for just one last breath with you"

Naruto took a deep, nervous breath at the unfamiliar feeling of being entered, as one, then two slender fingers made their way into the deepest, most intimate part of him.

"Knife vs. Face, Round One..."

There was a tingling sensation as the fingers were withdrawn, and as he rubbed small, smooth circles on Naruto's lower back comfortingly, Gaara whispered, "Relax. Let it take you…"

There was a piercing pain as something much more substantial than a couple of fingers was pushed into Naruto's depths. It was indescribable, terrifying and beautiful; this pain. This stunning torture. It was Faust, and Naruto was completely okay with losing his soul in this exquisite pain of being filled in a way he had never been before. The pain, however, subsided quickly and was replaced by an elating pleasure as the thrusts intensified and quickened.

Gaara, who was now the one doing the moaning (not that Naruto wasn't moaning too) was supremely enthralled by the feeling of tightness, of need, of warmth encasing him. He was completely and utterly consumed by the bliss.

His (Gaara's) pace quickened and became erratic and frenzied, Naruto now moving, shuddering and heaving in time with his need-filled plunges.

The redhead could feel a constriction, a tightening and a spread of warmth in the pit of his abdomen. Suddenly, everything exploded; exploded with him. It was the most amazingly awesome feeling of release, and of relief. It was pure delight in the most carnal of forms; nature's greatest gift. It was as close to heaven as Gaara was ever going to get.

He slipped a hand around the blonde teen's stomach and found what he was looking for; riding out his own orgasm and helping Naruto reach his. There was a feral groan, yet another excruciatingly pleasurable tightening around Gaara's length and Naruto no less than shouted, "Gaaaaaaraaaaaaa! Ah, fuck yeah!"

"Told you you'd be screaming it" Gaara said slyly with a wink as the blonde recovered his wits and turned to face him.

There was a moment of almost strained silence, in which both boys didn't break eye contact or make a move; then Naruto stepped forward and embraced the redhead, burying his face in the nape of Gaara's neck. "That was… well. Amazing" Naruto grinned widely into the other teen's neck, his voice muffled.

"I don't have any clothing" Gaara pointed out blankly. "Shit"

Naruto, confused, stepped back and looked vacantly at Gaara. "What? What do you want clothes for? Personally, I prefer you naked"

"We need to get back to the house, duh"

"Oh"

"Shit" he repeated. "Didn't think that one through"

"You have underwear… I brought that with – I was actually planning on keeping it. And, you could use my hoodie"

"I find it a bit disturbing that you want to keep my underwear, but nevertheless. Your hoodie is orange; I'm not touching it, never mind putting it ON…"

"You could always just go naked" Naruto suggested with a naughty smile. "I don't mind"

"My sister might..." Gaara reached for something at the base of the fountain again, this time retrieving a box of Marlboro and a lighter. "Fine, I'll wear the damn hoodie, and a jock-strap. Great"

"Ah, yeah, I bet that'll make it all look completely PG"

"Shut up" Gaara said with a hint of playfulness, while lighting up a cigarette. "And get dressed"

The teenagers had somehow managed to get back into the house and into Gaara's bedroom without being detected.

Gaara threw the orange hoodie off and discarded it with a look of utter distaste and disdain.

"You're welcome" Naruto said with a smile, taking the liberty to sit on the edge of the huge bed.

Gaara glared at him in response before walking into his en suite. A few seconds later he emerged wearing a fluffy white bath-robe. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. He stood around for a moment before taking a seat on his bed, leaning back into his pillows and putting his feet up.

Naruto turned around so that he was half-facing Gaara, tucking one leg's ankle under the other's thigh in the process. "So… What're we going to do now?" he asked, grinning.

"About our… situation?" Gaara asked.

"No… Right now!" the blonde clarified.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Gaara… You could try being a bit more polite, you know. I should get home, I guess. Unless you give me a reason to stay…" Naruto chided then hinted, heavily. Naruto was pretty exhausted; he honestly just wanted to sleep… But he wasn't overly eager to say goodbye to Gaara just yet.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do?" the redhead asked.

"Not really. I just want to relax for a bit. May I?" Naruto asked, indicating the spot next to Gaara.

Gaara wasn't sure how he felt about cuddling up to the blonde boy… But for some reason, he felt himself nodding. Naruto kicked off his shoes again and climbed up on to the bed, sidling up right next the redhead and making himself comfortable in a curled-up position.

Gaara felt uneasy; he was in uncharted territory with this one. A part of him wanted to tell Naruto to fuck off home right then, and stay away from him, but another, more dominant part wanted him never to move from his curled-up position, their bodies close and their warmth shared.

"Naruto?" Gaara said quietly, not quite sure what it was he intended to stay.

There was no reply. Gaara leaned forward so that he could see Naruto's eyes, or rather, his eyelids – closed. The blonde's breathing was deep and his mouth slightly open. He'd fallen asleep.

Gaara let out a mental expletive, having a bad feeling about the entire situation. He let himself slide down the bed a bit so that he too was lying down, taking care not to disturb his sleeping companion.

He lay awake for what could have been hours, unmoving, as Naruto slept on, occasionally shifting or turning over. Somehow, his and Gaara's bodies remained touching the entire time. Naruto subconsciously snuggled closer.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door, which opened a second later.

"Why bother knocking if you're not going to wait for a response?" Gaara whined dully.

"I'm just checking to see if you're home yet" the blonde woman explained.

"How very kind of you"

"Well, yeah. I can see that you are home, so I'll just- OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT?" Temari exclaimed when she finally noticed the figure on her brother's bed, still obliviously slumbering.

"Temari. Get out my room" Gaara ordered calmly but firmly.

"You're SO telling me about this in the morning!" she giggled gleefully before exiting the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Gaara debated what to do next. It was very late (technically, it was very early – in the morning) and Naruto had a curfew which had already passed, in all probability. As if on cue, Naruto's mobile phone rang, waking the teen in the process.

He groggily sat up and fumbled in his pocket until he found the source of the noise, and answered it.

"Yeah?" Naruto said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Gaara sat up as well.

"Nah, I'm at Sakura's place" Naruto lied. There was a pause before "Oh, you already phoned her, huh. Okay, you got me. I'll come home". The redhead stared at the blonde for a moment as the latter rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "I gotta go. My… guardian, whatever he is, is on my case" Naruto stated.

"Fine by me. Do you need my driver to take you?" Gaara offered.

"If it's not a problem… then yeah, please" the blonde smiled.

**AN:**** EvanescentCrimson **– Yaaay! They got their sexy-time to DD,G… Triumphant Face So proud XD

**BL00DofTheViNE **–LOL… And it was VERY sexy, no? Heheheh *devious smile* … we really hope you enjoyed it (^^,) Let us know what you thought, yeah?

**EvanescentCrimson **– What was it, about reviews tasting like violence? Or cupcakes, lol (",)

**BL00DofTheViNE** – Reviews taste like cupcakes, and cupcakes taste like violence. And we all know how much we like violence (,) heehee. Fuck yeah. (GAAAAAAARAAAAAAA! HAHA)

**EvanescentCrimson **– Gaara cares for his village, right? Or, at least, Naruto does XD hehe!

**Gaara** – I…. uuuhhhhh…. Care for myyy….. ooooooh…. Village! Yes! Yes! Yes I do!

**EvanescentCrimson **– Yup, that was it =P

P.S: Leave a review, seriously. Signed, unsigned, whatever. Or else… ;-P


	4. Friend

**Warnings:** THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY. Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Naruto boys, only the limo… We also don't own In Flames.

**F(r)iend**

As he did every Monday morning, Naruto walked into school at the main gate, lazily looking for Sakura. As he passed the student parking lot, he subconsciously looked for the expensive bike which he knew to be Gaara's ride. It wasn't there yet, but Naruto was also a little earlier than usual. And Gaara tended to arrive a little later than most, with just enough time for a smoke before class.

Stifling a yawn, Naruto found himself a bench with a decent view of both the gate and the parking lot and sat, pulling out his Biology textbook. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading - though he really should have been, seeing as how he had a pretty important test second period. He did okay in Biology… it was even his best subject the previous year, and he put effort into the subject because he found it interesting. He'd always imagined himself doing something Biology-related, perhaps Marine Biology or Veterinary Science but he felt that he was expected to join the police force, just as his father and grandfather both had after leaving school.

Quite suddenly, Gaara appeared behind the bench where Naruto was lounging languidly with his textbook, in a sort of dazed daydream-esque stupor.

"Hi" Gaara said from behind the blonde, causing him to jump and drop his textbook. Gaara then stepped around the bench, picked up the textbook and sat down reading from the page Naruto had had open. "This isn't even what we're meant to be studying…"

"Goddamnit, you scared me. How did you get there…"

"I walked there… From the gate. Duh"

"I would've seen you, I was watching the gate" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Even if I had come from that gate, I highly doubt you'd have noticed me. You were kind of sleeping" Gaara replied with a slight laugh. "But, I didn't come from that gate. Temari dropped me off today, at the staff gate"

"Why?"

"Twenty One Questions today?" Gaara said with a smirk, then more amicably, "My bike's in for a service"

"Oh, I see. Well, there's at least half an hour before we need to be at class, what d'you wanna do?"

"I thought you were studying. Don't you have any study notes?"

"No… Why would I have study notes?"

"Have you studied at all?" Gaara asked in return, looking confused by the prospect.

"Yeah, kinda…"

"God, you're useless" Gaara remarked casually, digging through his bag. "Here, use mine, I'm done with them" Gaara handed Naruto a thin stack of papers which were stapled together.

"Wow, you're in a good mood this morning. Super talkative. What's up?" Naruto commented with a wide smile.

"I got laid this weekend" Gaara replied matter-of-factly. Naruto went several shades of red at the comment.

"Yes you did, didn't you…" Naruto whispered through the blush. "So did I"

"So did you what?" Sakura had suddenly appeared, and took a seat between Gaara and Naruto. "And why are you blushing?"

"Me? Huh?" Naruto went even redder, looking, panic-stricken, from Sakura to Gaara.

Gaara stood silently and started to walk away. Turning back briefly once he'd covered a few metres, he said "See you" looking Naruto directly in the eye.

The pair remaining on the bench watched the redhead coolly walk away in the direction of the parking lot, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. The second he was out of earshot but still visible, Sakura's excitement exploded. "OH EM JEE!" she exclaimed, startling Naruto, who was still recovering from his violent blush. "Naruto! No way! You know that guy?" she squealed, hurting the blonde's ears a bit.

"Uhhh…" he didn't know what to say. That had not at all been the reaction he'd expected from his friend. Several scenarios had gone through his mind, the most prominent of which was the one where Sakura was creeped out by 'the weird goth guy', and definitely not this rabid excitement.

"He is SO effing HOT! I MUST have him" she giggled gleefully. "And now that you know him, you can introduce us!"

Naruto was slowly turning from red to green. "I don't know him" he lied defensively.

"You were having a conversation with him" she pointed out quizzically.

"I lent him my notes, that's all"

"You don't make notes! Ever!"

"He lent me his notes. Whatever, Sakura…" Naruto sighed. "Get off my case, okay?"

"He's got the best ass. He really does. Did you SEE it, when he was strutting away in those tight-as-sin jeans?" the pink-haired girl continued her rant.

"I didn't notice" again, he lied. In his mind, Naruto was cursing. He hadn't meant for her to find out about Gaara. He had to think quick… Change the subject somehow. "Have you heard, Sasuke's having a party this weekend?"

"Of course I've heard, Naruto! He's the most popular guy in school. You're going, right?"

Naruto longingly thought of Gaara, sitting in the VIP lounge at Nightshade, sipping on some obscenely priced alcoholic beverage. "I dunno…"

"You HAVE to go. C'mon" Sakura whined. Naruto wondered how he could handle being around her sometimes.

"Fine"

"But you HAVE to ask that guy, the hot one, to come along"

"Whatever" Naruto said, tired of arguing.

Gaara leaned backed against his usual tree, lighting up a smoke. He could see the girl with pink hair sitting next to Naruto on the bench. 'How rude' he thought apathetically.

He guessed he didn't like her. He had no idea why, but he didn't. From the second she'd opened her mouth, she'd ruined any chance of possible acquaintanceship.

Whatever, he thought, as he inhaled the smoke of the Marlboro. A cigarette, for him, was the perfect pleasure. It coated his lungs in a delicious layer, made him feel calmer, and tasted like heaven. It left him, for the moment, satisfied. Silently he smoked the rest of his cigarette.

Later that day, at recess, Naruto found himself rolling his eyes continuously as Sakura proceeded to tell absolutely everyone in their group of friends about how hot the 'Redhead' was.

When he was tired of it, Naruto excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, he made a sharp turn to go to the parking lot where he knew Gaara would be sitting, probably puffing away.

He saw the skinny teen from a short distance away, jogging slightly to get to him faster. Plonking himself down across from him, Naruto smiled. "Hey"

Gaara's lip twitched. "Hey" he greeted softly.

"I'm so sorry about Sakura"

"Whatever"

"I didn't want her to find out about uh- you" Naruto explained, pulling his lunch from his bag.

"Why not? Am I a secret?" Gaara asked, slightly flirtatiously.

"No! Well, yeah… I just thought it'd be easier if she didn't know. I was right"

"Oh?" Gaara helped himself to one of Naruto's sandwiches, making the blonde grin inwardly.

"She has the hots for you. She won't shut up about it" Naruto informed him.

"If only she knew" Gaara replied.

"Yeah" the blonde grinned. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Naruto spoke again. "Hey, um… there's a party this weekend at Sasuke's house, I dunno if you know… Wanna go? Like, with me?"

The redhead regarded him for a moment. "When?"

"Friday night"

"I usually spend Fridays at the club"

"I know this, I was just wondering if you'll make an exception"

"I'll consider it"

Naruto grinned broadly. "Awesome. Let me know, okay?"

"Mmmm" Gaara mumbled through a mouthful of pastrami on rye.

On Friday afternoon after school, Naruto caught up with Gaara outside Art class. "So… tonight?" he hinted, tired of having not received confirmation yet.

"I don't like your friend, Sakura" Gaara replied, walking.

"Okay. So… tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at eight"

"Isn't that a bit late?"

"I'll pick you up at eight"

"Okay Gaara" Naruto smiled. "See you later then" he said, bouncing away energetically.

That evening, the limo arrived outside the apartment building where Naruto stayed, causing a fair amount of excitement for less-than-wealthy residents. Almost everyone had run outside to take a look, or at the very least were peering out of their windows.

"Why is there a limousine outside?" Kakashi asked, not even looking up from his book.

"That's my ride" Naruto replied with a wink.

"Whose is it?"

"Oh… it's a friend from school's. He's got bucks"

"I can tell. Behave, see you later"

"Actually" Naruto said, "I thought I might stay out… The party's closer to his place than ours. I don't want to make the driver come all this way afterwards"

"Fine. See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. See ya!" Naruto replied, smiling broadly as he made his way down to the lobby. He walked up to the luxurious black vehicle, ignoring stares from his neighbours, and got in.

"God, these people are rude" Gaara stated over the rim of a champagne flute. "What took you?"

"Sorry, had to take the stairs - the elevator's busted again"

"Again? Interesting…" Gaara said with a hint of sarcasm. "It must be terrible to live in such squalor"

"Incredibly…" Naruto remarked, picking up on the sarcasm - surprisingly - and returning it. At this, Gaara couldn't help but snicker slightly.

Naruto took in Gaara's appearance. The redhead was wearing grey stonewashed skinny jeans with a tight black hoodie, under which a white v-neck tee could be seen. His collarbone was exposed, and Naruto found it extremely enticing.

"Champagne?" Gaara offered, pouring Naruto a glass without waiting for a response. "Not wearing any orange today? I am impressed"

Naruto pulled the waistband of his black jeans down to reveal a strip of his neon orange briefs, earning himself a roll of the eyes. Other than that, he was wearing a relatively tight long-sleeved purple cotton shirt, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. It was summer, but Konoha nights were known to get chilly regardless.

The two fell into a light conversation about how their week had been. The sound of Cradle of Filth could be heard playing softly in the background.

After a while, the limo turned off the highway into a residential area where it soon pulled into a long driveway leading up to a property which was slightly removed from the road on a hill. After they were admitted at the gate, the driver took them up the remainder of the driveway, which circled the hill loosely at a steady incline, and dropped them off in the large house's courtyard. The pair could hear music coming from inside the house and although it wasn't either boy's preferred genre, it had a workable beat and sounded catchy enough. A doorman with a tray of drinks lead them inside, offering them each a cocktail as they went.

Naruto mingled with a few of the other guests for a while, looking for Sakura in his periphery, as Gaara disappeared almost immediately outside for a smoke. It didn't take Naruto very long to find Sakura, as she was wearing a bright red sequin dress and black gladiator stilettos. She'd even made an effort in putting on make-up and styling her hair. Naruto thought she looked overdressed, considering it was just a house party, but also knew she was probably trying to impress either the host or Naruto's own guest.

Naruto chatted to her for a minute in which compliments on their respective appearances were exchanged. It didn't take Sakura long to bring Gaara into the subject of the conversation, asking if he'd come and where he was. Naruto gave ambiguous answers and made his excuses to go talk to other people. Spotting Neji, Naruto made a quick escape, giving the long-haired boy a bit of a fright.

Sakura exited the area, stepping out onto the pool deck where people were dancing and chatting and laughing, and the like. Soon she spotted a messy mop of red hair and the cherry of a cigarette glowing from a dark corner. Sashaying over to him, the girl tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello" she greeted, in what she hoped was a sexy voice. She could feel herself blushing lightly as she looked at the taller teenager. He was standing with his arms crossed, occasionally lifting his right hand to his face so that he could take drags from his cigarette.

"Do you want something?" Gaara asked monotonously, not bothering to look at her.

Sakura was having an internal battle; be sexy and straightforward and hook up with him tonight? Or be sweet and charming and lay the foundation for later? "Well…"

Gaara exhaled a small cloud of smoke. Finally his eyes met hers.

'Sexy', she decided. She couldn't wait. This boy was sex on a stick. "As a matter of fact I do" Sakura plastered on her most gorgeous smile, taking a step closer felinely.

"For fuck's sake, woman. What?" he snapped. He couldn't stand her presence.

She was taken aback, but she continued her attempt; she would not be scared off by his abrasive exterior. "I… want…" she said in a breathy, slow voice as she edged closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned in to him.

Gaara, skinny as he was, edged out of the space she had trapped him in, between her and the wall, flicking his cigarette butt into the nearby bush. "You listen to me and you listen carefully" he said coolly but seriously. "Don't you ever come near me in your wanna-be Jimmy Choo's and basement bargain knock-off dress. You look like you kissed an oil-slick with that lipgloss, and your 'diamond' earrings look like they came in a Lucky Packet. Hooker, please"

Sakura was shocked. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She felt humiliated.

"My my, Gaara. You've become quite the bitch, haven't you?" a deep male voice said. Both Gaara and Sakura looked to the source, where they saw a tall guy with long, black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His fringe - parted in the middle - fell around his face. He was smirking. "And you've grown up too" he winked at the younger male.

"Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, before bursting into tears and running away, presumably into the house. Itachi took the opportunity to take a step closer to his old acquaintance.

"It's been a while. Welcome to my home" Itachi smiled.

"It has. You live here?" Gaara asked, pulling out another cigarette and placing it between his lips. He held the open box out.

Taking a cigarette, he replied "Sasuke's my little brother". The black-haired man whipped out a lighter and lit first Gaara's smoke, then his own.

"I can see the resemblance now" the redhead said.

Itachi laughed. "Yeah… but he's not as hot as me"

"I won't argue on that one" the younger man said. "How're things going with Akatsuki? I was recently thinking about inviting the band back to Nightshade"

"A bit of this and that… Take a walk with me and I'll tell you about it" the older man gestured towards the other side of the garden.

"Sure" Gaara smirked.

Inside, Naruto was conversing with Neji, who had begun a long rant on the importance of chivalry and honour. It was clear he'd had a lot to drink already. After listening for what felt like hours, Naruto decided to go find himself a drink of his own. It was getting late already (at least it felt like it) and he hadn't seen Gaara once.

'Speak of the devil' Naruto thought as he saw the redhead through the archway leading into the hall where the stairs were. Naruto hurried through it, pushing a few people out of his way. Gaara was walking up the stairs with… 'was that Itachi?' he wondered.

Naruto was about to call for Gaara's attention when he glimpsed Sakura trying to inconspicuously leave the house out of the front entrance. From where he was standing, she looked like shit. Being a good friend (and having just been lectured on chivalry) he ran after her instead, easily catching up with her as the entrance was emptier than the room he'd just emerged from.

"Sakura!" he said, touching her elbow. She turned around. It was evident that she'd been crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto asked, panicking.

She promptly began to cry again.

"C'mon, shhhh" he said comfortingly, drawing her into his protective, safe arms and letting her take refuge in his embrace. It didn't happen often. After a minute or two, he led her upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed. Standing in front of her, he said, "now tell me what's the problem"

"That guy, the hot one with red hair…"

"His name is Gaara" Naruto informed her. His blood involuntarily began to simmer.

"Whatever! He was horrible to me!" Sakura shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked impatiently, suddenly feeling protective over the redhead rather than his female friend.

"WHAT? I did nothing! He insulted my shoes and my dress and my lipgloss and-"

"Jesus, Sakura" Naruto interrupted. "Is it worth crying over?"

"I can't believe you!" Sakura exclaimed, getting up and shoving Naruto out of the way. She ran out the door in anger.

"Fuck" Naruto mumbled. Suddenly, a sound from close by caught his attention. A sound he recognised…

It was a deep, guttural moan.

Naruto knew that moan intimately.

Another moan. Yep, that was definitely Gaara's moan.

Bursting out of the room and looking around wildly, Naruto's heart was pounding. The door to the next room was closed, so he opened it roughly, barging into the room. He found Gaara.

The redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms. His legs were open wide. There was a head of black hair bobbing up and down between Gaara's legs.

They didn't even stop their activity as Naruto, whose presence had been announced by the banging open of the door, watched, dumbstruck. A number of different emotions flooded him, including shock, jealously, possessiveness, and indignation.

Gaara's closed eyes opened languidly, making direct contact with Naruto's. The two stared at each other for a moment before Gaara let his eyes close again and his head roll back as he moaned once more.

He didn't even care that Naruto was watching.

The blonde couldn't take it any more. He strode up to the pair and kicked Itachi in the back of the head. Itachi's throat was impaled by Gaara's (very hard) appendage, and the Uchiha sputtered, removing his mouth from the general area.

"Do that again, it felt gooooood" Gaara purred.

"What the fuck, Blondie?" Itachi yelled when he caught his breath.

"Itachi, get the fuck out of here. Now" Naruto commanded.

"This is my bedroom!" Itachi said angrily.

"Give us a moment, 'Tach" Gaara said, sitting in a more upright position.

Itachi looked livid. Nonetheless, he stormed out of his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

There was a heavy silence. Gaara broke it with, "You could've waited - or watched - for another minute, Naruto"

"Christ, Gaara! Really? You couldn't have come and found me or something?"

"Why would I do that? You're not my only option"

Naruto looked hurt. "But I'd like to be your first choice" he replied quietly.

"It's just a blowjob"

"Yeah… But we slept together" the blonde stated, pushing his hair back in a display of frustration.

"I've slept with other guys" Gaara said plainly.

"So you've said. But I haven't" Naruto responded.

"Aw, cute" the redhead said sarcastically.

"Gaara please, let me be the only one who gets to do that to you" Naruto pleaded.

"You want to be exclusive? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend or something?"

"No! Well, a little bit… I don't know! I just-"

The door creaked open and Itachi walked in, holding a tray. Upon it sat three mugs. "Tea…" he offered, setting the tray down on the bedside table. The three put their sugar and/or milk in their respective cups, awkwardness pervading the atmosphere.

Itachi sat down beside Gaara with his cup of tea and took a sip. "Let's discuss this like adults" he suggested, unaware of his interference. When no one said anything, he offered, "As resentful as I am of being forced to take more of Gaara's cock than I could handle, I can see that there has been some kind of misunderstanding"

"Gaara and I… We're kind of, uh, having a thing" Naruto said lamely, sipping on his tea.

"He didn't mention it… Maybe if he had, we could have had a threesome or something. It's all about compromise" Itachi said sincerely.

Naruto's stomach clenched. "Um… No"

"Well in any case, I apologize, Blondie, but you really need to take better care of your… things"

"I am not an object and Naruto does NOT own me"

"Gaara… I don't want to get ahead of myself here, but I like you… I want to know you more… and as I was saying," Naruto shot a glare at Itachi, "I want to be only person sleeping with you while that happens"

"Fuck off, Naruto. Don't be so presumptious. Let's be… friends, or whatever, but I will not make any commitments to a guy I've known, what, two weeks?" Gaara said.

"Hey Naruto, I've know Gaara since he was fourteen. I think I was his first kiss and everything" Itachi mentioned matter-of-factly.

"Is that true?" Naruto looked at Gaara expectantly.

"I don't owe you any explanations" he replied darkly. "I need a fucking cigarette. And then I need to find some one to take care of this" he indicated his hard-on which still hadn't been put away.

"I'll do it" Naruto and Itachi said in unison, the former looking angered and the latter looking sheepish.

"Fuck it" Gaara spat, forcing his erection back into his pants and getting up to leave. "I don't want to have to deal with this domestic drama. Excuse me" he exited the room, taking his cup of tea with him.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed. He'd really gotten himself into a situation now. "I want to go home"

"Sorry, dude. I didn't know. I wouldn't have gone down on him if I had" Itachi apologized casually.

"Whatever man. I'll figure this out. Thanks for the tea" Naruto drained the remaining contents of his cup and set it on the tray before leaving the room.

Downstairs, he looked for someone - anyone - who could help him out. "Hey, Chouji, can I bum a ride home with you?" Naruto asked about seeing his classmate.

"I can't hardly shee shtraight, never mind drive" he replied.

"Hey, Shikamaru, can I get a lift home, please man?" Naruto asked upon seeing the intelligent teenager.

"I'm not going home, Naruto… Sorry…"

Exasperated, Naruto asked, "Where in hell are you going then?"

"My girlfriend's place. You know Temari?" Shikamaru reminded him.

"Yeah yeah… Shit"

"What's the deal?"

"Ah, nothing… Just had a bit of a spat with Gaara is all. I was meant to stay over at his place tonight" the blonde explained.

"Gaara…? Temari's brother?"

Before Naruto could answer, he noticed Lee heading for the exit. "Gotta go, Shika. Say hi to your chick for me". He then ran up to Lee and asked him for a ride.

"Of course, my youthful comrade!"

As Naruto was exiting behind Lee, Gaara reappeared, grabbing the blonde and giving him a withering look. "What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?"

"I was… leaving? With Lee. I assumed I no longer had a ride with you…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous" Gaara scoffed, "I said I'd pick you up, so naturally, I'll provide transportation both ways"

"But after what happened?" Naruto asked, confused.

"That's irrelevant. It would be terribly ungracious not to give you a lift" Gaara said, almost with a smile - but not quite.

"Sorry"

"Are we leaving, then?" Gaara asked impatiently. He whipped out his phone to call the limo driver. Naruto assumed that the limo must be nearby.

"I guess, yeah"

When the limousine pulled up at the entrance, the boys got in in silence, Gaara flicking the cigarette he had lit into a flower bed.

The two sat in awkward silence for most of the ride home, music still playing softly in the background. It wasn't Cradle of Filth anymore and Naruto didn't recognise the band. Under different circumstances he would probably have enjoyed it, but was too preoccupied to pay much attention.

When they had been on the road for quite some time - or at least it felt like it - Gaara asked, "Am I taking you home?"

"Whatever"

"Naruto…" Gaara pressed, with a hint of an apology. Naruto looked up at him.

"Yeah. Take me home" Naruto said sulkily, looking down at his feet again.

"I'm sorry…" Gaara somewhat sincerely; Naruto could never tell.

Naruto looked up again, meaning to say something, but didn't.

**AN:**** EvanescentCrimson - **Right. So, there you have it. =) We're terrible people, I know.

**BL00DofTheViNe - **Don't you just love bitchy Gaara?

**EvanescentCrimson - **Anyhow. Same rules apply, drop us a review and let us know what you thought. No hate-mail, we will fix this… Expect a nice, big juicy lemon in the next chapter ;-P

**BL00DofTheViNe - **Don't you just love make-up sex? (^^,)


	5. The Quiet Place

-1**AN:** We all know Gaara takes Art class. Who wants to know what Gaara's art looks like?

**Warnings:** Gayness behind and gayness ahead. You know you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Naruto boys, nor do we own In Flames or any other band mentioned in this story.

**The Quiet Place**

Naruto sat silently in the passenger seat of Kakashi's car as they drove to school the following Monday morning.

"What's wrong?" the silver-haired man asked bluntly.

"Nothing" Naruto said, smiling falsely.

"Don't give me that. You've been quiet all weekend; you came home on Friday when you said that you were staying out, and your cooking tasted like shit last night. That only happens when something is wrong"

"Unappreciative bastard" Naruto retorted unenthusiastically.

"Tell me" Kakashi urged. He turned his flicker on before turning left.

"I just had a fight with a friend of mine is all"

"The rich kid?"

"Yeah… him" Naruto sighed.

"And?"

"And that's it. It was easy enough to avoid him but now I'll have to see him at school. So drive slowly" Naruto said, irritated. He thought it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Confront it like a man, Naruto. Don't be a pussy"

"Was that necessary?"

"Just talk about it. You'll figure it out"

"Yeah. I guess"

The older man turned into the school and parked in the teacher's parking - which was unusual, as he normally dropped Naruto off at the main gate before going to the staff lot. After turning the engine off, he didn't get out immediately. "I'll leave my classroom open for you at recess, in case you need a private place to think"

Naruto tried to smile.

Unlocking the car door, Kakashi added, "Don't forget to go to the store on your way home. We're out of coffee"

Naruto nodded and got out the car, pulling his bag onto his back. He often walked home from school because Kakashi had to stay late for staff meetings and such.

'This is going to be awkward' was all he could think as he walked up to the school buildings, keeping an eye out for the black MV when he passed the student parking. It was - as per usual - not there yet.

There would be awkwardness on another level too that day, as Naruto had not yet spoken to Sakura after Friday. Or so he thought.

As it turned out, she was overly cheerful when he eventually saw her in homeroom. "Hey Naruto!" she greeted warmly.

"Er… Hi" he said, forcing a smile as he sat down behind his desk.

"How are you this morning? How was your weekend? What all did you do?" she said all in one breath, even more cheerfully. Naruto wondered if she was faking it; it didn't seem appropriate that she would avoid the topic of Friday night's events.

He didn't know whether to bring up the topic, or to follow suit and pretend nothing had happened. "I'm fine… It was fine… Not much really… You?" he responded with a non-committal shrug.

"Great! I went shopping with Ino… God, she's such a hideous bitch. I KNOW she's jealous of me and everything but I keep hanging out with her out of pity… Imagine how sad her life would be without me!" Sakura ranted.

Naruto just nodded and smiled occasionally until Professor Ebisu arrived and told them all to shut up, as he had a headache.

The first sight of Gaara that Naruto caught that day was from across the hallway in between two classes. Naruto debated whether or not to approach the redhead, or at least catch his eye, but was spared the decision when Gaara walked into a classroom, apparently not having seen Naruto at all.

The second time that day was at the beginning of recess, when Naruto saw Gaara walking to his usual spot under the tree where he went to smoke.

Naruto wanted to follow him. However he chickened out, opting to hang out with his friends - his actual friends - instead.

At the end of the day, Naruto impulsively took the student's parking exit, where Gaara was had just finished his after-school smoke and was putting on his helmet. The redhead caught sight of Naruto through the visor just as he was about to mount the bike.

Naruto walked with his head down towards the gate. Gaara wasn't having any of it though, and removed his helmet once more, messing up his hair considerably. Gaara intercepted Naruto's path, stepping delicately in front of him.

"Hey" Gaara greeted.

"Hi Gaara" Naruto replied, stopping.

"I didn't see you around today" Gaara commented.

"I was avoiding you" Naruto said honestly.

"I thought as much" the redhead looked at Naruto earnestly for a moment. "How are you?"

Naruto was taken aback slightly, as Gaara had never asked that particular question before. "In general? Or right now?" he replied.

"Either… Both"

"In general, I'm fine. But right now, I'm not so sure"

Gaara nodded solemnly. "May I offer you a ride home?"

"Nah, I gotta go to the store to pick up some shit" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with this hand.

"I'll take you, come on"

Naruto followed Gaara to the huge motorcycle. Gaara handed the other boy his helmet. "Don't you need this?" the blonde boy asked.

"Your face is prettier" Gaara said with a smirk.

"That is a total lie" Naruto laughed, feeling the ice break a bit.

"Take it, I insist" said the redhead, placing the helmet in Naruto's arms. Gaara put on a pair of dark sunglasses before mounting the bike with vulpine grace. Naruto couldn't stop himself from looking at his companion's shapely ass before placing the helmet on his head. It felt heavy.

"I've never been on one of these before" Naruto admitted, his voice muffled by the headgear.

"An MV?" Gaara asked, inserting the key in the ignition.

"No… A motorbike" Naruto climbed onto the huge machine.

Gaara grinned wickedly. "I suppose I'd better take you for a ride then". He turned the key and the beast roared to life.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's tiny waist, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. The driver of the vehicle manoeuvred it until it was outside the actual gate, with nothing but a long stretch of road ahead. Waiting for a few other students (in cars) to pass out of the parking lot, Gaara revved the engine. As soon as the coast was clear, he got into gear, turned the throttle, released the break, and drove. The bike surged forward, pulling off at a speed that made Naruto want to soil his pants.

The helmeted boy clung tighter as they covered ground at quite an incredible pace. The wind whipped at Gaara's skin and blew his hair back. He looked like quite the badass.

Naruto began to enjoy himself as he let the adrenaline rush through his body. He grinned widely from behind the helmet. After a few rounds around the neighbourhood, Gaara came to a stop outside a department store.

Once inside, the pair made their way to an aisle in which coffee could be found and Naruto grabbed a tin of cheap, nondescript chicory-blend - the one he normally got. Gaara gave it a look of open disgust and said, rather loudly, "What the fuck even is that?"

"Coffee… We ran out" Naruto replied, confused.

"No it isn't. God, that's sacrilege" Gaara remarked, taking the coffee from Naruto and examining the label. "Definitely not coffee" he said again, before returning it to its place on the shelf.

Naruto looked from Gaara to the coffee, a rather confused expression adorning his features. The redhead paid him no mind, putting his index finger to his bottom lip in thought as he surveyed the other options in the coffee department.

"We normally get our coffee at a roastery, but this will have to do" he said finally, reaching for one of the most expensive coffees in the selection. It was at least ten times the price of the coffee Naruto was going to buy, and there was probably less in the jar too. Gaara examined the label on this one too and, deeming it adequate, took two more jars.

"You don't have to do that" Naruto said softly, realising that this was probably a very kind gesture.

"No, I do. Really" Gaara replied jokingly as they headed to the tills. Addressing the cashier, he added, "Can I have two boxes of Marlboro Red. Actually, make that five…"

After Gaara had paid for the items at the store, the boys strolled back outside to the bike. Naruto noticed that there was a restaurant right across the road.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" the blonde asked, indicating the restaurant with a cock of the head in its direction.

Gaara nodded, shoving the keys to his bike back into his backpack. The pair crossed the road and entered the restaurant (a fifties-style diner), opting to sit in a small booth by a window, across from each other.

"So…" Gaara began.

"So" Naruto agreed. "We gonna talk now?" he asked. Just then a waitress appeared to take their orders. Naruto ordered a vanilla milkshake. Gaara chose to have diet soda. "Diet?" Naruto enquired curiously. Gaara was so skinny already.

"I just feel like it" he replied nonchalantly. He secretly had a sweet tooth, hence his love of all things sweet-smelling, and feared he would look a little too enthusiastic while sipping on a milkshake. The soda would suffice as he didn't feel inclined to share this particular fact with Naruto yet. Gaara put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "You were saying?"

"We're gonna talk now" Naruto stated rather than asked this time.

"I said I was sorry" Gaara stated in response. Before Naruto could ask, he added, "And I realise now that I am"

"Sorry for what exactly?" Naruto asked. He needed to hear it. He didn't want to push Gaara too far, knowing he probably wasn't the type who apologized often.

"I'm sorry for allowing Itachi to perform fellatio on me" Gaara said.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"For hooking up with Itachi…" there was a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have. There was an unspoken plan for you and I to… hook up" the paler teen explained.

"Apology accepted" Naruto said with a small smile. The waitress arrived with their drinks on a tray, placing them on the table with a toothy grin.

Gaara looked at the milkshake longingly. "Vanilla…" he mumbled.

"Like your skin" Naruto said, licking his lips before placing the straw between them seductively. He took a sip. "But not as sweet" he grinned.

The two managed to get through about three quarters of their respective drinks before finding it necessary to find somewhere more private, as they were getting suspicious looks from their waitress (who was hovering around the kitchen door). Naruto guessed that perhaps their flirting and touching under the table was not all that inconspicuous.

"On second thought…" Naruto said wickedly, "let's skip lunch here. We can eat something else at my place" he winked.

"Sounds delicious" Gaara said, taking money out of his pocket and leaving it on the table as they grabbed their bags and hurried back to the bike.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment building, Naruto realized that Kakashi was home already, as his car was parked in its designated spot in the underground area. "Shit" Naruto cursed, after taking the helmet off.

"Someone home?" Gaara asked, picking up on Naruto's distress.

"Yeah. Fuck. It must be later than I thought" the blonde said.

Gaara pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's past five already" he informed him. "I should head home"

"Dammit man" Naruto swore yet again.

"Hey" Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll make a plan for this weekend"

"This whole Friday-Monday communication scheme is not going to work for me, Gaara"

"Fine. Here. Take my number. Wednesday?" Gaara typed his own number into his phone and held it out for Naruto to copy, which he did.

"What about Wednesday?" He asked after saving Gaara's cell.

"Whatever. Come over after school. No one will be home"

"'Kay" Naruto smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Gaara allowed it to happen, lazily letting Naruto press their lips together.

Gaara took his helmet, put it on, climbed onto his bike, and left without another word.

Later that evening, Kakashi was making coffee. "I take it you and your rich friend patched things up?" he commented lightly to Naruto, who was watching TV.

"Oh, yeah. We kind of did"

"Sure looks like you did" Kakashi said as he walked from the kitchen into the small living area with his coffee mug. He took a sip and gave an appreciative sigh. "Yep. It sure looks that way, for real"

Two days later, Naruto met Gaara by his locker after the final bell – signaling the end of the school day – rang. Gaara pulled a second helmet out of his locker and handed it to Naruto, having come prepared this time. The two walked to the parking lot together, chatting idly. Naruto relayed the story about Kakashi drinking the coffee, earning a snicker from the other teen.

They drove to Gaara's estate on his bike, both wearing protective headgear this time around.

Gaara retrieved a soda from the bar for Naruto when they were home. The pair played a lazy game of pool in the billiards room, which Naruto won. They then retired to the bedroom, where Gaara stepped out onto his balcony for a smoke.

"You smoke a lot" Naruto commented, moving to lean on the railing beside the redhead.

"I enjoy it" he replied by way of explanation.

"That's obvious" Naruto said, grinning.

"Does it bother you?" Gaara asked, taking a deep drag.

"Nope… I kinda like it"

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna stop"

Naruto laughed. When Gaara was done with the cigarette, he walked back inside, the blonde close behind.

There was a moment of quiet in which nothing was said.

Gaara removed his jacket. "Are we going to-"

"Yes" Naruto interrupted.

Gaara smirked. He took a relaxed step forward and leaned into Naruto, who pushed his lips against Gaara's.

They began to kiss aggressively. After a few minutes they broke apart and moved to sit on the bed, with Gaara on Naruto's lap. They kissed again for a while before Naruto moved his lips to Gaara's neck.

"Oh, fuck no" Gaara protested, pushing the blonde's head away firmly. When Naruto looked confused, he explained, "You're not marring me again with hickeys, thanks. I had to explain that to my sister last time"

Naruto laughed. Gaara took revenge by suckling on Naruto's neck instead, leaving at least two dark red marks on either side. Naruto knew he shouldn't have allowed it – as it too would have to be explained – but was too caught up in the pleasure of it to resist.

They broke part again in favour of losing their clothing. When both of them were completely naked, they resumed their kissing, with lots of touching transpiring at the same time.

Gaara retrieved the tube of lubricant from his drawer beside the bed, dropping it on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto looked at Gaara's erect member and decided that it looked delicious. With Gaara sitting on his knees with his legs open, Naruto bent down on all fours and began sucking on the appendage.

With Naruto occupied with his ministrations, Gaara uncapped the lube and smeared some on his fingers before reaching behind himself and inserting them into himself. Naruto's eyes were closed as he played with Gaara's head using his tongue. When he felt sufficiently prepared, the redhead lifted Naruto off of him and laid pack, pulling the blonde on top of him. Naruto leaned in for a messy kiss, his breathing heavy. Gaara wrapped his legs around the boy above him, using his hand to guide Naruto's shaft to his opening.

Naruto looked into Gaara's teal eyes, surprised. Gaara nodded in permission, lips parted. Naruto slowly buried himself into the tight, warm channel, biting down on his bottom lip and grunting as he tried not to thrust. "Go for it" Gaara breathed, draping his lanky arms around Naruto's tanned neck. The blonde didn't need telling twice. He began to move, gaining speed and rhythm as he went.

Gaara was vocal about his pleasure, moaning and gasping as Naruto breathed heavily, pushing in and out of him. The tanned teen realized he would not last long as the pleasure was mounting to the point of where he wouldn't be able to hold out anymore, so he took hold of Gaara's shaft and began pumping it in time with the thrusts, trying to visualize something hideous to delay his orgasm for a moment.

"Say my name" Gaara commanded.

Naruto obeyed, his voice coming out ragged. "Gaaaara" he said again. The redhead arched his back, aligning his whole torso with Naruto's and tightening the walls of his ass as he came, squirting white liquid all over the blonde's chest and stomach. "Gaaa!" Naruto exclaimed as it became too much for him, and he shot his seed into the skinny, beautiful male beneath him.

Naruto pulled out slowly before letting himself lay on top of Gaara, their sweat and other bodily fluids mixing between them. "Get off me" Gaara mumbled, too spent to make a move to get Naruto off of him. "You're heavy"

Naruto reluctantly pushed himself up and rolled over onto his back, still reeling from his mind-blowing orgasm. He debated telling Gaara what he was thinking, which was, 'Wow… I don't ever want to have sex with anyone else' but thought better of it.

Naruto, spent, fell asleep. Gaara, also exhausted and satisfied, wanted to close his eyes… just for a moment… but feared he would too fall asleep. Instead he got up to go take a shower, but not before pulling on a robe and grabbing his cigarettes.

When Naruto woke up, it was beginning to get dark. He sat up slowly, feeling a dull ache all over his body, as if he'd been exercising vigorously. Well, he remembered, he had. He grinned to himself, taking a look around the room. It was dimly lit, with the bedroom light off but a bedside lamp on. His clothes were folded in a neat pile next to his bag near the dressing table. Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto got up off the bed, feeling amazing. He had come on his chest, he noticed. He walked into Gaara's en-suite, naked, and tried to decide whether or not it would be appropriate to have a bath in that massive, luxurious tub. Rather than waste time or take the risk, he hopped into the shower where he scrubbed himself with Gaara's expensive soap. His neck hurt.

He got out when there were no traces of semen or sweat on his skin. After drying himself with a fluffy towel, he went back into the bedroom without bothering to look into the mirror. Naruto got dressed. He looked around the room again, noticing now how disheveled the sheets on the bed were. He quickly tried to straighten them out, but they were creased from having been slept on. He did his best to make them look like they had before, nonetheless.

The teenager didn't know what to do; should he go downstairs and try to find his companion, and risk running into one of Gaara's family members? Or should he just phone him and ask him to come back to the room?

Deciding on the latter, Naruto rescued his phone from his bag and texted Gaara.

'Where r u?' the message said.

A moment later he received the reply: 'Room 2 ur left'.

Naruto nervously stepped out of the bedroom and into the passageway. There was no one around. He turned left and came to a door a few metres down the passageway. He knocked.

"Enter" Gaara's voice came from the other side of the door. Naruto slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the room. He was greeted by a room the same size as Gaara's – huge – but decorated differently. This one was just as modern and luxurious, with similar furniture, but arranged in a different layout. The colour scheme, unlike Gaara's neutrals, blacks, and whites, included pastel colours with soft patterns.

A blonde woman in a pair of short shorts and a feminine blue top lounged on the bed, with Gaara seated cross-legged at the end of the bed. She broke into a huge smile at the sight of Naruto, who closed the door behind him.

"Hello" Naruto greeted shyly.

"Well hi there" she returned warmly. Gaara just looked at him. "I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister. Sit down" she gestured towards the bed, which had more than enough space for him to sit on too.

Naruto introduced himself as he took a seat on the edge of the bed opposite Temari, next to Gaara.

"I've heard so much about you" Temari said with a smile. Gaara's milky pallor coloured briefly.

"Oh?" Naruto inquired, feeling awkward and not particularly talkative.

"Anyway, Temari, Naruto should be getting home soon. I'll see him out" Gaara said, clearly not wanting to stay and chat any longer.

"Yeah, I should. It was nice meeting you" Naruto said, smiling briefly, following Gaara's lead and standing up.

"Don't be like that, Gaara!" Temari chided. "At least offer your guest some dinner"

Gaara scowled as he beckoned for Naruto to follow him. Just as they were about to exit, Temari remarked, "Nice hickeys, Naruto" with a giggle. Naruto went bright red.

The two boys walked out of the room. Naruto followed Gaara back to his bedroom. Once inside, Gaara spoke. "I see you're awake"

"Yeah" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for falling asleep"

"Whatever. Do you want something to eat?"

Naruto was about to politely decline when he realized how hungry he was. "That'd be nice" he smiled sweetly.

"What would you like?"

"There are options?"

"The chef will make you whatever you want, within reason. Just decide" Gaara stated.

"Okay" Naruto replied excitedly.

"Fine" Gaara said, walking out of the room again. They went to the kitchen, where the chef – an old man – was sitting at the breakfast island, doing a crossword.

"Chef" Gaara announced his presence.

"Sir!" The chef stopped what he was doing immediately. "What can I make you?" he asked, standing up.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "Uh" the blonde responded. "Whatever's easy and quick" he said with the smile, not wanting to make trouble for the chef, who now looked confused.

"Just make a fucking decision" Gaara warned him.

"You decide" Naruto said quickly, not wanting to be put on the spot.

"Fine. Make us each a portion of… that dish I like. The one with the tagliatelle and the mascarpone" Gaara directed at the chef.

"Yes Sir" the chef began preparing the meal immediately.

"We'll be outside by the pool. Bring us beverages with our meal" Gaara told the chef before exiting the kitchen.

Naruto followed Gaara to the pool, which was crystal clear and lit with white and blue underwater lights. Gaara, who was barefoot, laid back on one of the deck chairs.

Naruto instead walked to the edge of the pool and dipped his hand in, to find that it was a pleasnt temperature; not warm but not cold either. "Can we swim?" he asked eagerly. The sun had completely set and the moon loomed overhead, bathing the boys in its light.

"You can do what you like" Gaara replied, rubbing the top of his left foot with his right foot. Naruto found the motion strangely erotic.

Naruto grinned and once again began to strip. He took off all his clothing except his underwear – blue boxers – and threw it on an empty deck chair. He proceeded to cannonball into the pool, creating a huge splash.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he treaded water. He swam to the shallow end, where he stood up. The water was waist-deep. Gaara's eyes landed on Naruto's spiral tattoo. He licked his lips subconsciously. He had to admit (if only to himself) that he found Naruto very attractive, and kind of wanted to keep him around.

Naruto swam around for a while, splashing about. "Get in" he urged Gaara, Who ignored him. "Come on, Gaaraaaa" he nagged. Gaara looked over at him.

"How about no?"

"Just do it" Naruto grinned.

"Fuck off" Gaara replied. Naruto got out the pool, dripping water everywhere, and walked over to Gaara's deck chair, where he stood and dripped on the redhead. "You're wetting me" he said monotonously.

"It's just water. You've had worse liquids on you today" Naruto winked. He then grabbed Gaara by the wrists and pulled him into a standing position. "Come on. Get wet with me" Naruto insisted, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist, wetting him further.

Gaara allowed it to happen. He had a walk-in-closet full of dry clothes inside anyway. He leaned his body into Naruto's, letting the cool pool water soak through his clothes from Naruto's warm, toned body. Naruto drew him even closer, tightening his hold and embracing Gaara.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said softly into the redhead's ear.

"Mm?" he replied.

"I like you"

Gaara didn't respond. He just let Naruto hug him as he rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sir, your dinner" a young woman (a servant, Naruto presumed) announced, causing Naruto to pull away from Gaara, letting go of him in the process. The butler placed a tray down on a small table between two deck chairs. On the tray there were two tall glasses and two plates of an interesting-looking pasta dish.

The boys had dinner together out by the poolside, in the moonlight, and Naruto felt happy. He really and truly did. The strange thing was – even though Naruto didn't know it and Gaara wouldn't acknowledge it – so did Gaara.

**AN:**** BL00DofTheViNe - **We TOLD you we'd fix it (^^,)

**EvanescentCrimson - **Like, for serial… lol. So, again, we're super sorry it's taken us so effing long to update again. We had a bit of a situation on our hands… The short of it: BoTV's PC was jacked, the only other copy of these next two chapters landed in the possession of my (incredibly old fashioned, conservative) grandparents for a week, thank Gaaawd they didn't read it. We hope.

**BL00DofTheViNe - **Not that the whole "Gayness behind and gayness ahead" warning would have been awkward or anything…

**EvanescentCrimson - **Or the bedroom scene. ZOMG. I would seriously die if they'd decided to go through that flash-disk!

**BL00DofTheViNe - **That scene was very saucy, yes/no/maybe? *wink wink* haha. Again, sorry for the wait, bitches. Please review! xoxo


	6. Evil in a Closet

**AN:** In this chapter, we take a glimpse into Gaara's mind… Therefore, it's only fair that I warn you that this chapter gets angsty. We all knew Gaara wasn't as chilled out as he seems, right? Right. It's Gaara, after all. (,)

**Warnings:** Sex of a homosexual nature.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, don't own In Flames… Don't own much at all… (Um. BoTV being a bit emo, much?)

**Evil in a Closet**

Sakura noticed Naruto's absence over the following weeks, when he would not hang out with her at recess on odd days, and didn't make many plans to see her outside of school. She knew that it was because he was hanging out with Gaara instead. It hurt her; but her pride would not allow her to bring up the topic. So she just nodded politely when Naruto excused himself from her presence, or declined offers to go places together.

Kakashi also noticed. He had not met Naruto's 'rich friend' as he'd been dubbed, and it concerned him slightly that the two boys were spending every other day together, and almost every weekend. He wasn't too worried, though, as Naruto's cooking tasted better than ever, which meant he was in a good state of mind.

Naruto's other friends – Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee – slowly began to notice as well. They would catch glimpses of Naruto walking to the redheaded kid's bike, or waiting for him outside the Art class on Friday afternoons. Depending on how perceptive the friend in question was, they would catch stolen glances across corridors and satisfied smiles on Naruto's face when he appeared to be daydreaming.

Naruto didn't mind if anyone noticed, and Gaara didn't give much of a shit one way or the other, as long as Sakura stayed away from him.

No one had said anything. Until Naruto unexpectedly bumped into Shikamaru at Gaara's house on a Sunday morning.

"Hi Naruto" the brunette greeted with a wry smile. He had emerged from Temari's bedroom just as Naruto had walked out of Gaara's.

"G'morning" Naruto greeted, wide-eyed. He looked down at himself… standing in a pair of boxers. He'd only meant to grab a croissant or two from the kitchen. There was no risk of running into Gaara's father (whom Naruto had not yet met), as the man was away on a business trip. That was actually the reason why Shikamaru had stayed over, but Naruto was unaware of this fact.

Shikamaru was similarly dressed, with just a pair of unbuttoned jeans over a pair of black briefs.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out.

"Visiting my girlfriend" Skikamaru answered. "You know, Temari?"

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's mind. "Ohhhhh" he said, nodding with dawning comprehension. "I'm…" he wondered what to say. What was his excuse for being at the estate? Visiting a friend? Emerging from their bedroom in his underwear, looking like he'd gotten laid the night before as well as earlier that morning? Which he had…

"Visiting your boyfriend?" Shikamaru offered knowingly.

Naruto went a bit red. "Uh… Not exactly…"

Temari chose that moment to step out of her room. "Hi, Naruto!" she said with a smile and a wink. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Her and Shikamaru shuffled past Naruto. "We're getting breakfast. Would you and my dear little brother like to join us?" she turned to ask.

"Er… I'll just grab something and we'll eat in… the room" Naruto replied.

"You mean in bed" Temari laughed.

"Speaking of which," Shikamaru piped up, "you two really need to learn to keep it down. I could hardly sleep last night"

Naruto almost died of embarrassment. He felt his cheeks burn as Temari and her boyfriend made their way down the staircase.

Just then, Gaara appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. "What a bastard" he commented.

Naruto didn't say anything, feeling self-conscious. He slunk back into the bedroom.

When Monday rolled around, Naruto was nervous for some reason. It was one thing to say that he didn't mind his friends knowing about him and Gaara… but another for them to know that they were sleeping together. How much would Shikamaru reveal? And to whom? Naruto didn't know.

He was nervous. He was sure that Sakura would only cut him so much slack in terms of spending time with his new 'friend' before she let him have it. And Naruto didn't think Sakura would be all that okay with the idea of him and Gaara having romantic and/or sexual relations. He still cared about her opinion, even if she was very… opinionated.

Naruto caught up with Shikamaru before second period in a semi-empty hallway. "Hey" he greeted.

"Hello"

"Listen… Um, about-" Naruto started.

"You and Gaara?" Shikamaru finished for him.

"Yeah" Naruto said, looking about to see if anyone was listening.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to" the brunette offered, sounding bored as usual. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you really don't want anyone to know, you're doing a terrible job of hiding it"

"What do you mean?"

"Only that it's clear – to me at least, even before last weekend – that there's something going on with you two"

"I don't mean to hide it" Naruto conceded quietly. "I just don't want to cause a stir. Gaara hates drama… and unwanted attention"

"Don't worry about it. It just looks like you're friends. But I know you're more" Shikamaru said deprecatingly.

"I don't even know what we are, Shikamaru. We've been… er…"

"Having sex" Shikamaru offered. Naruto hated it when he did that, which was fairly often.

"Yeah, that… for a while now" Naruto continued. "Nearly two months. We still haven't established what we are to each other"

The hallway was completely empty now; everyone had gone to class. "Naruto, I know I'm not your best friend or anything, and maybe I'm not the one who should be talking to you about this, but… Are you being safe?"

Naruto's face went from its normal colour to white. "What?"

"Are you using protection?"

Naruto's face then started to go from white to green. "Um… No?"

"Sexually Transmitted Infections and diseases are a serious problem among teenagers today, Naruto" Shikamaru said smartly. "I know you're probably only sleeping with Gaara, but who knows how many partners he has?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It's just me" he said.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto remembered the incident with Itachi. He also remembered the unspoken agreement not to be sexually involved with other people for the duration of their 'relationship' that followed. "It's just me" Naruto repeated, more firmly this time.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Okay then. Good"

Naruto's face returned to its normal shade of tan. The two boys then proceeded to their individual classes without further comment, both very late.

That day at recess, Naruto was being unusually quiet, and Gaara noticed. The two sat across from each other under the tree that Naruto had affectionately nicknamed 'Gaara's Tree'.

"What's up with you?" the redhead asked, helping himself – as was the custom – to Naruto's lunch, which on that day happened to be leftover lamb casserole from the night before.

"Hey?" Naruto responded, caught off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"You're quiet today"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

Naruto sighed. "I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

The blonde was silent for several seconds. "Am I the only one you're sleeping with?" he eventually asked.

Gaara regarded him for a moment before pulling out his cigarette pack, retrieving a smoke, and lighting it. "Yeah"

Naruto visibly relaxed. "You too. You're the only one, I mean"

Gaara raised a near-invisible eyebrow. "Is that it? I thought we'd been through this"

"We have… I was just wondering" Naruto explained, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Don't you trust me?" Gaara asked with a dry smile.

"I…" Naruto thought about it for a moment. He recalled Gaara's apology from the Itachi Incident. He thought about how Gaara had slowly opened up to him in terms of affection as well as honesty. "I do"

"Really?" Gaara asked monotonously, taking a drag from his Marlboro.

"Really" Naruto replied. With Conviction.

"Perhaps you shouldn't" the redhead remarked.

The blonde crawled over to his companion, bringing their faces within inches of each other. "I do" he whispered, before closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together firmly.

It was the first time Naruto had ever shown any kind of physical affection during school, and Gaara was surprised. He parted his lips. Naruto let his tongue slide into Gaara's mouth and the two began kissing languidly.

When Naruto pulled away slowly, he opened his eyes. Gaara looked into the pools of blue and saw them shining. "I don't know what this is" Naruto said honestly. "You're really different… and difficult". Gaara looked like he wanted to say something, but Naruto continued before he could. "I like you madly"

"I…" Gaara licked his lips. His cigarette was burning out; a long cylinder of ash sticking out from the end.

"You don't have to say anything" Naruto smiled again.

"What is there to like?" Gaara cleared his throat. "I'm anti-social, stuck up, aggressive… I'm a recovering addict…"

Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't known that last part.

"I have no discernable life skills other than that I have an eye for fashion. My only redeeming quality is that I'm somewhat attractive"

Naruto actually laughed. Gaara didn't often speak that much at once. "You're all those things" the blonde agreed. "You're also intelligent, interesting, strong, and perceptive. You had the sense to stop whatever you were addicted to" Naruto brushed his hand against Gaara's cheek in a bold display of tenderness he wouldn't normally have dared. It was too cutesy for Gaara's tastes under normal circumstances, but now it seemed… comforting. "You have many life skills. You can pick out proper coffee with your eyes closed. You have an amazing vocabulary that makes me feel stupid. You have not only an eye for fashion, but also art, and an ear for music. You can play the piano"

Gaara's eyes widened this time. He didn't know Naruto knew about that.

"And," Naruto said with a certain flair, "you're VERY attractive". Gaara smiled, if only fractionally. "There's plenty to like" Naruto confirmed with a nod.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He was kind of flattered. "Naruto…" he said quietly. "I might… maybe… like you too. A little bit. Sometimes"

Naruto's face broke into a broad grin. That, he thought, was definitely progress. "For real? You might maybe like me a little bit sometimes?"

Gaara smirked. "Yeah. Perhaps"

Naruto leaned in for another kiss.

Gaara's mind was stuck on Naruto's words. He wasn't sure how to handle them. Sure, it was easy for Naruto to say that he liked him… madly… But he didn't know Gaara's history. Addiction… Violence… Attempted suicide… Attempted murder…

What did Naruto know about him, really? That he smoked a lot and that he secretly played the piano. That was basically all. He didn't know about his love of sweet things or that every night, as he lay in bed, Gaara would recall the feeling of freedom he used to get from the medication, and relive the pain of nearly dying… everyday for two years.

Naruto didn't know that Gaara would see his uncle's face each night when he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Naruto didn't know that he wasn't always the uppity bastard he was now, who drank expensive sherry and drove around in a limo, and made comprehensive study notes for school. He used to be a junkie, a slave to the drugs, who used to make his sister cry every day when she had to pick up the pieces of his broken life and clean up the mess and destruction he left, everywhere he went.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said, grinning. "I want to cook for you"

"Okay" Gaara replied flatly.

"No, really. I do"

"Then do" the redhead said with a light shrug.

"Tonight"

"I have an Art Theory test tomorrow. I have to study"

"I know you've already studied"

"I need to revise"

"Whatever. Tomorrow then?"

"Fine" Gaara agreed. The truth was that he was a bit nervous to meet Naruto's guardian. He'd never spoken to Kakashi outside of school, and the man telling him that his latest essay in English was impressive didn't really count.

"Wonderful" the blonde smiled happily. "I'll make Fettuccini Alfredo. Since you seem to like pasta so much"

"Do I need to bring anything?" Gaara asked, his voice still flat.

"Nope. Just bring your pretty self" Naruto beamed. Gaara rolled his eyes. The blonde began to stare into space with an absent-minded smile.

"Hey Naruto" the redhead got his attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up with interest. Gaara looked like he was going to say something important.

"Have you noticed how fucking amazing Dimmu is?"

The following evening, Gaara arrived at Naruto's apartment building just before six - having gone home after school to do homework, shower and make himself presentable. He walked from the limo to the lobby of the bland building and realised, before going inside, that he didn't know on which floor; or in which apartment, Naruto resided.

He dialled the blonde's cell, and on the second attempt at phoning him, someone else answered. "Naruto's phone"

Gaara recognised the voice but couldn't place it. "Hi. I'm Naruto's... friend. I failed to ask what apartment you're in…"

Kakashi laughed gently and replied, "6B. It's on the left as you get out the elevator - sixth floor"

"Thanks" Gaara said flatly and hung up. Shifting the ornate obsidian dish containing Blueberry Pavlova he'd brought with to his other arm so he could return his phone to his pocket, he shouldered his way into the lobby and headed for the elevator.

When he got to the apartment, Kakashi was waiting for him at the door.

"Gaara…?"

It sounded like a question and a statement, in equal measures.

"Professor Hatake" Gaara responded, apprehensively. "Uh. Good evening"

"Indeed" Kakashi replied, stepping out of the way so Gaara could enter the apartment. He concealed a frown. "You may call me Kakashi, since we're not in a classroom"

"Um, right. Of course" Gaara stammered. He was quite surprised. He felt, for some strange reason, quite nervous and it was an unfamiliar sensation. He didn't know - for Naruto had failed to mention this - that Kakashi was Naruto's guardian. At least, he assumed Kakashi was… it was unlikely that Kakashi happened to be visiting for dinner as well.

"So, ah, you're Naruto's guardian then?" Gaara asked, his eyes darting around the small living room, wondering if his attempt at small talk was proving adequate.

"I am" Kakashi said, returning to his seat near the window where he was, by all appearances, in the process of marking tests. "Naruto is in the kitchen. Follow the music"

Gaara hadn't actually noticed the music coming from behind a closed door that left the living room to his left. He walked to the door, pavlova in hand, but paused before entering. The realisation that Kakashi was Naruto's guardian - who obviously didn't know about Gaara either - was quite distressing, as Kakashi knew a lot more about the green-eyed boy's turbulent history than he would like Naruto to ever find out.

Kakashi's eyes subtly followed Gaara's movements as he entered the kitchen, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as the teenager had crossed the threshold and closed the door. 'Shit!' was all he could think as phrases like "history of violence", "prone to unpredictable behaviour", and "highly antisocial, bordering sociopathic personality" swam before his eyes… Phrases he'd seen on the psychologist's report when Gaara had enrolled at Konoha High.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

He'd had no idea the "Rich Kid", was in fact the disturbed, unstable child who came with a thousand problems. Kakashi did not want that kind of energy in Naruto's life. Not if he could help it.

In the other room, Gaara put the decadent dessert down on the counter and greeted Naruto. The blonde boy grinned widely and thanked his lover - if that was what he was - as he gently pulled him into a light embrace.

"That smells delicious" Gaara said softly, stepping back as Naruto returned to the stove, where he continued stirring the pot of fettuccini and checked on the Alfredo sauce which was simmering on the next plate.

"Thank you" Naruto replied giddily, turning back to the other boy. Gaara looked a bit… weird, for lack of a better term. Not his appearance - Gaara was wearing a pair of glossy black and charcoal pinstripe pants which covered the top of his black leather All Stars; and a charcoal short-sleeved button-down shirt, half open over a black vest. He just seemed shaken. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah" Gaara seemed to concentrate on appearing more relaxed. He opened his mouth as if about to say something profound and then quickly closed it. "I'm fine" he finally added. Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Could you pass me the dish behind you" the blonde boy asked, turning back to the food. Gaara handed him the dish in question and he emptied the pasta (after draining it) and sauce into the Pyrex dish. "Great. Tell Kakashi the food's ready, will you, while I get plates out…"

Gaara stuck his head back into the living room and conveyed the message.

Dinner was delicious but conversation was sparse, and although nothing appeared to be wrong, Naruto had a feeling that something just wasn't right either.

"Kakashi. Would you like dessert?" Naruto asked once they'd all been finished eating for a few minutes.

"No thank you" the older man replied, standing. "I'm quite full" he returned to his chair and his tests.

Naruto lead Gaara back to the kitchen where he dished up a generous amount of the pavlova for himself, making a show of licking off the spoon and seeming satisfied. "did you make this?" he asked, looking back at Gaara.

"No" Gaara replied, making no move to dish up dessert for himself.

"Won't you have any?"

"Not right now"

"Um. Okay. Well, let's go to my room then" Naruto said, puzzled, as he lead Gaara through another door into a tiny hallway that had three other doors in it. Naruto let them into the door directly opposite the kitchen, where he turned on his computer before settling on his single bed. The entire room was about half the size of Gaara's en suite.

Naruto busied himself eating the pavlova - which was delicious - and logged in and opened iTunes once his computer had booted. He opted for a play list he enjoyed listening to before he went out to parties and such. An AFI song, 'End Transmission', was the first song to play.

After a moment, when his dessert was finished, he looked back to find Gaara sitting on the floor with his head resting against the bed, his chin down. The redhead was shaking slightly. When he looked up, Naruto noticed his eyes were red-rimmed; the light eyeliner he'd worn was smeared and running. His iridescent turquoise eyes were brimming with tears. Gaara was crying.

Suppressing his alarm, Naruto moved to sit beside the distraught boy. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

They sat in silence, interrupted only by a sniff from Gaara, for a few moments before the crying teen asked softly, "Why wouldn't he eat my dessert?"

"What?" Naruto asked, shocked, as he gathered his wits. That was certainly nothing he expected to hear. But then, nothing about this scenario was expected. "But Gaara, you didn't even make it…"

"That's beside the point!" Gaara exclaimed.

Naruto slung an arm around Gaara's petite shoulders and pulled him closer. "What's really wrong, Babe?"

"He hates me" Gaara concluded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, an emotion was stirred by the endearing moniker.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh. "No he doesn't! Of course he doesn't… It's just pudding" he reassured him, in a soft tender whisper. "It's just pudding"

Gaara was silent for a moment. He sighed. He wiped his eyes, leaving a streak of eyeliner across his temple. Eventually he stated, "But it was the pudding I brought into your home as a symbol of goodwill"

"I really think you're over-thinking it"

"Yeah… Well. I tend to do that" the redhead said quietly, more to himself than Naruto. "I should go"

"Don't" Naruto implored.

"I can't stay. I don't want to be here"

Naruto looked crestfallen. Nothing else was said as he let Gaara out and watched the limo drive away, right down the long street until he couldn't see it anymore.

Kakashi observed the lack of words exchanged as the boy left their home. "What's up with him?" he asked Naruto, who sat down dejectedly at the table.

"He thinks you hate him because you didn't have any pudding"

"Does it matter to him what I think?"

"Apparently! And it matters to me, you know" the teen exclaimed.

"Well let me just say this, Naruto. If whatever is going on with you two is anything more than friendship, and it sure as hell appears that way, you need to be extremely cautious"

Naruto's features showed his surprise. "What? Why?"

"I don't want him dragging you down to the places he's been"

"I don't understand"

"Has Gaara told you about his past?" the older male enquired with a cocked eyebrow. He put the end of his red pen in his mouth and began chewing it.

"Yes… No… I don't know? What exactly are you referring to?"

"It's not my place to tell you that. But if he doesn't, I surely will. And when he does, I certainly hope you make the right decision about how to proceed. If, that is, you choose to proceed with him at all"

**AN:** Firstly, we'd both like to apologise for keeping you all waiting for a full year for this chapter. It's been a work in progress for ages, and also a very busy year for us both… (^^,)

We'll try be more considerate and update more regularly this year.

Thanks for reading. Drop a review ;-) You're more than welcome to bitch at us for taking so long, as long as you have something nice to say as well :-P

Good? - Bl00dofTheViNe and EvanescentCrimson

KTHXBYE (",)


End file.
